Return of the Sentinels
by animemanY2K
Summary: Sequel to broken. The Guardians have been given a second a chance to defeat their newest and deadliest enemies to date. an Enemy so powerful it has already destroyed them once before. Now completed the final chapter is up and the whole story can now be re
1. Default Chapter

**Authors notes**

The first couple of chapters are based seven hundred years in the past (depending on how much story is needed). Phobos is alive this is based on the assumption that his magic allows him to live longer than what a human would normally be able to and also due to the fact that time flows differently in Metamoor/Meridian (it is mentioned that time apparently flows slower compared to earth but since Metamoor is a magical realm it is easy to assume that this can fluctuate so that sometimes a week can pass in an hours worth of earth time or within only a few earth days several Metamoorian years can pass etc).

In order to understand this story it is necessary to read my previous story broken. The Sentinels turned out to be unintentional by products of the original story. Due to my lack of knowledge of W.I.T.C.H I decided to create my own characters when I discovered I didn't have the knowledge to employ characters such has the tracker and so fourth (hence why frost has Vatheks descriptions in chapter three of broken).

**New characters: **

**The Sentinels**

A trio of warriors created by Phobos. Each takes it powers from a different element.

**Strengths: **each Sentinel has superhuman strength and speed. Each is highly trained in "hand to hand combat skills.

**Weaknesses: **each Sentinel requires large amounts of magical energy in order to remain active. When their power drains or after a battle the Sentinels must go into a dormant state (often described after a battle), if their power source expires the Sentinels must return to a dormant hibernating/stasis state. The sentinels are also weak against the raw energy of the heart of Candracar.

**Individual strengths and weakness**

**Steel Sentinel**

**Bio: **leader of the three Sentinels. Rarely speaks. Is often the first into battle, devastatingly efficient fighter but can be slow to react if surprised.

**Appearance: **Black hooded robes (grim reaper style) large steel armoured forearms (note change from original version which had dark grey leathery skin on exposed forearms). Two large scabbards hanging off belt on waist.

**Weapons, and abilities: "**twin Katana swords each one with a one meter long blade, super human strength and speed.

**Weaknesses: **All weaknesses that apply to Sentinels. Plus "a weaknesses to the element fire.

**Rock Sentinel **

**Bio: **One of the three Sentinels, shows no emotion, and rarely speaks (occasionally when delivering a killing blow).

**Appearance: **Wears black hooded robes (like all Sentinels) with over sized forearms hands are often in fists, which gives the appearance of massive block fists. Large square jaw stone like is visible under hood eyes are from hidden view (modified from original).

**Weapons and abilities: **fists! Attacks, by leaping directly in front of opponent and swinging its huge fists with incredible speed.

**Weaknesses: **All weaknesses that apply to Sentinels. "Also weak against Element earth.

**Ice Sentinel**

**Bio: **One of the three Sentinels, Shows no emotion, and rarely speaks.

**Appearance: **Wears black robes (like all Sentinels) with over sized skinny forearms. "Back of fingers have sharp blades attached. Skin appears like ice. Icy cold air is constantly emanating from body. Over sized jaw and out lines of hollow eyes are visible under hood (modified from original).

**Weapons abilities: **Bladed fists used for combat. "Incredibly fast. Can also attack by projecting freezing vapour streams from hands, which can freeze "opponent on contact. Can create blade like weaponry by freezing moisture in air.

**Weaknesses:** all weaknesses that apply to Sentinels. "Glass like body can be shattered by a powerful enough blow, partial weaknesses to water since freezing body can freeze any water which it comes in contact with adding unwanted additional mass to the body. Also has, a weakness against element fire and a weakness against fire and water elements combined (basically boiling hot water).

**Previously**

When a Guardian falls in the line of duty Will makes a tough decision regarding her position has a Guardian of the veil. Meanwhile with The Guardians weakened Phobos releases three of his oldest and deadliest warriors the Sentinels. The Guardians are ultimately defeated and destroyed by the Sentinels. However the Oracle intervenes and uses his powers to reverse the flow of time giving the guardians one month to prepare for their next encounter with the Sentinels.

Anyway now that's out of the way on with the show. Oh yeah I don't own W.I.T.C.H or any of its copyrighted material.

**Prologue: The Oracles gift.**

Dreams. "One of the subtlest of but most effective teaching methods available. A dream could mean many things they could allow a person a glimpse into their unconscious minds. Perhaps show them an image, which might ultimately lead them to completely revaluate their lifestyle and beliefs. And they could also be used to show what had already come to pass.

Will Vandom, Irma Liar, Taranee Cook, Cornelia hale, and Hay-lin, are the Guardians of the veil collectively dubbed W.I.T.C.H.

They are about to battle an enemy so powerful it had destroyed them once already.

However the Oracle had used its vast powers to intervene and reverse the flow of time to grant the Guardians a second chance to defeat their enemy. Only the keeper of the heart of Candracar retained the knowledge of the Guardians first encounter with the creatures known has the Sentinels.

The Oracle used its vast powers to allow the Guardians to see the events of the past seven hundred years ago. When the Sentinels were created has it was witnessed by the guardians of that time a group of warrior women who were collectively known has the

K.O.V.E.N.

Who are the K.O.V.E.N? All will be revealed in the first chapter which will be up soon.


	2. The KOVEN

And I'm back now the story can properly start. This chapter introduces a new (or more accurately old) band of guardians known has the K.O.V.E.N, even though they won't be about for to long they do play an important role.

The story will be separated into parts from here on each part using has many chapters has needed for that section of the story. So far there are only two planned parts possibly a third late into the story. When the next part starts the chapter no will go back to one again.

**Part I: origins of the past. **

**Chapter 1: The K.O.V.E.N**

"Guardians attack!" Kaleshea called. The five warrior women each quickly dispersed into warriors amassed about them in the palace mess hall and bodies were soon flying and fleeing everywhere. Kaleshea drew her sword and struck at nearby murmerer smashing the flat of her blade into its hand the creature yelped in pain dropping its weapon has it nursed its hand examining the mud brown skin for damage. She swung her sword round to score a slash across another Murmerers chest 'a dark thick oil like substance that was the creatures blood slicking her blade. She then back flipped over a warrior attacking from the rear kicking it in the head and knocking it into several enemies like human bowling pins before allowing her wings to stop her descent.

"Oh c'mon boys you can play better than this can't you?" Oni called out playfully has she dodged another viscous swing from the animal like warriors she was battling. She allowed herself to fall backwards to avoid another swing from her attacker whilst bent over she stabbed her daggers into a sizeable piece of meat off of the table she happened to have lent over and allowed her self to spring upright stuffing the large piece of meat into the creatures face and choking it. She followed through by performing a roundhouse kick into the 'warriors stomach sending it flying into several of its fellow warriors.

"You boys thirsty?" She asked. The scattered warriors looked about in confusion and then up at three large barrels of 'water which were floating a few feet above their heads. Oni smiled wickedly.

"Bottoms up!" She smiled has she released the barrels from her psychic grip allowing them to fall and break apart over the terrified warriors drenching them in several tons of water and leaving them unconscious.

Nariko stood perfectly still has she awaited the first move from the warriors surrounding her. A Murmerer ran up to her from behind a well placed back kick in the stomach stopped the ghoulish warrior in its tracks Nariko spun on her heel and drew one of her katana's and performed a series of lightning fast blade movements. When she pulled her sword away the Murmerer watched in shock has the table stool it was holding over its head collapsed to pieces in its hands. The others looked in shocked and anger briefly before charging into combat. Nariko wielding her katana in her right hand and her second katana still sheaved in her unique wrist mounted cut off sheave leapt into combat easily dodging the Murmerers clumsy attacks.

"Nariko behind you!" Came a voice. Nariko spun and looked behind her to see the dining table 'raising itself up right has if it had suddenly come to life. She took advantage of this and ran up the now vertical table and pushed away leaping over the surrounding Murmerers who were watching in a mesmerised fashion before table slammed on top of them knocking them unconscious. Nariko now in the air searching for new enemies took a moment to thank her assister.

"Thanks Esme!" she called noting her fellow Guardian.

"Not a problem!" Esme reassured her. Taking a moment from "her own combat. She cracked her whip snaring a "warriors crude hammer like weapon and swung it around smashing into the jaws of several Murmerers. She then used her powers to call a table sliding across the room knocking several more Murmerers off their feet. Noting the moss that could be seen through the stone work she again used her powers to call out multiple vines which quickly pinned several Murmerers to the ground their restraints then hardened to thick wood which would leave them stuck for a while to come.

Varsha could be found in a mass of flying Murmerers. Some were fleeing and others were flying about her general area. Her wooden staff ignited at both ends spun at dizzying speeds the fast movements used to trip up any Murmerer foolish enough to get to close. This display continued until she was left standing in the middle of several unconscious warriors.

The Guardians regrouped at the entrance to galley hall and took a moment to view their accomplishment.

"Such a waste of good metal." Nariko said disdainfully. Has she examined her Katana for damage noting 'a few irritating chips along the blade before replacing it in her wrist mounted sheave.

Lets move, we need to find Phobos's throne room quickly. Kaleshea commanded before dashing into the maze of corridors, which would eventually lead to the cruel prince of Metamoor. The other Guardians following closely.

**Ancient Guardians**

"Earlier Guardians from several hundred years ago, possibly the first Guardians created by the Oracle. Some are from different cultures and countries Africa Japan etc. also known has the K.O.V.E.N (has in a gathering or small community of witches/warlocks or people with super natural powers or links).

**Note: **Though it is not confirmed each ancient Guardian is considered a likely relative of the W.I.T.C.H current day Guardians hence explaining the similarity in looks (plus my laziness'!).

**Individual ancient Guardians**

**Kaleshea**

**Element: **Absolute energy. "Keeper of the heart of Candracar.

**Bio: **Leader of the Koven Kaleshea is the most powerful member of the group she knows how to quickly and effectively "deploy warriors under her charge taking advantage of their respective strengths. She can be occasionally head, strong and go into dangerous situations without the necessary backup.

**Appearance: **looks to be in mid twenties (both in human and Guardian forms). Wears armour along knees lower legs forearms and chest. Dark green and light green striped tights are visible on thighs, has red "hair which stops just above the shoulders (basically the same has Will).

**Weapons and abilities: **Has the ability of flight thanks to her wings (like all Guardians). Wields a three, foot long blade bastard sword in battle. The sword has an indent on the handle were the heart of Candracar can be attached which allows the wielder to channel the hearts raw power directly into the blade. "Heart of Candracar. Even without transforming Kaleshea is a talented and resourceful fighter. She can effectively wield multiple weapons but prefers her personal sword.

**Weaknesses: **Her loyalty to her fellow Guardians, Kaleshea will often put herself in harms way to protect a fellow Guardian or an innocent. If her opponent can disarm her this forces Kaleshea on the defensive until she can find a new weapon to fight with.

**Oni**

**Element: **Water.

**Bio: **before joining the Koven, Oni was a an explorer who constantly travelled by boat or ships to explore new lands, her encounters with pirates and sea faring bounty hunters and warriors etc have seasoned her into an inventive and unpredictable fighter. In spite of her rough life style she still has great sense of humour and fun.

**Appearance: **early to mid twenties age, wears a white top with exposed stomach. "Sandy brown trousers with daggers attached to thighs. Wears high heel leather boots. Which come just below the knee bouncy brown hair that stops just past the neck (basically the same has Irma) head hair is covered by a blue bandana. Has Guardian bandana disappears, top is now dark green trousers are replaced by light green and dark green striped tights (daggers are attached to thighs again) a short two piece veil that covers groin and most of rear is also worn. And of course standard Guardian wings

**Weapons and abilities: **Twin daggers each with a ten-inch long blade. Oni is an inventive and adaptive fighter. Able to quickly take advantage of debris and items that can function has makeshift weapons. Has the ability to manipulate water. Can use her wings to fly along surfaces of water and use her powers to raise the water creating a shield and disperse it into small waves to scatter her enemies. Can also project water blasts from her palms and levitate bodies of water. Like all Guardians wings allow her to fly and also enhance speed and agility.

**Weaknesses: **Oni despises bugs and insects. She is often put off balance if fighting an insectoid like opponent. Since Oni's element is water she is more vulnerable to ice based elemental attacks.

**Varsha**

**Element: **Fire.

**Bio: **Raised in "south Africa Varsha, has been trained from an early age for her destiny has a Guardian of the veil. She is highly intelligent and always looks at situation practically, she often points out potential flaws in battle plans but regardless supports her group one hundred percent.

**Appearance: **dark skin (African American), long curly black hair held back by an orange "head band. Wears a brown fur skin mini top and pants leaving legs arms and majority of body exposed. Lower legs and forearms are covered in orange arm rapping's. Wields a wooden staff five foot long in combat with the same orange rapping's around for grip. Wings appear when a Guardian has well has standard guardian attire replacing top and pants arm and leg rapping's.

**Weapons and abilities: **Wields a staff in battle use it to disarm or knock opponents off their feet. Also uses power over element fire to ignite the ends of her staff. When ignited Varsha use intense twirling motions of the staff and patterns created by fast moving flames to unnerve opponents. Can also project flame streams from either ends of staff. She can also ignite sections of her body without causing herself harm and can levitate fire from sources such has lamps or lit candles and expand or decrease the amount of the fire.

**Weaknesses: **Varsha is weak against water Elemental attacks. Her highly disciplined training and sense of honour means she sometimes lacks imagination in her fighting techniques.

**Esme**

**Element: **Earth.

**Bio: **Lives in the South American tropical rain forests. Esme is largely a loner even when she joined Koven she still kept her fellow Guardians at distance operating solo whenever possible. Although she may initially "seems feral and primitive, she an intelligent and cable survivor.

**Appearance: **mid twenties. Long Blond "hair which stops just below the waist (basically the same has Cornelia). Wears moss green top with no sleeves or shoulders and visible waist and moss green and light green tights. Feet are rapped in

Brown leg rapping's, on exposed skin what appears to be green moss is visible in patches partially covering the waist arms and face (possibly a form of body art/tattoos). Wields a twelve foot long whip in combat appears to made from the many plant vines in the forest. Wings appear when in Guardian form.

**Weapons and abilities: **Fights using an Animal like agility. Wields a "twelve foot long whip in a combat. Uses it to disarm and disable opponents. Esme is fights best in forest like environments, were she can use the trees and natural landscapes to her advantage granting her a stealthy edge. Her powers over element earth allow her to levitate rocks and soil and cause plant life to grow at enhanced speeds has well has manipulate vines and so fourth grown in order to grab and restrain opponents. Her wings grant Esme flying abilities, which she also uses to enhance her speed in combat.

**Weaknesses: **Esme's weapon of choice is less effective in close quarter combatShe also finds it difficult to put her animal like agility in man made structures and surroundings.

**Nariko **

**Element: **Air.

**Bio: **Nariko was trained from birth for her role has a Guardian of the veil she is highly disciplined and follows a strict code of honour. She adheres to a strict daily meditation and training regime.

**Appearance: **early twenties Asian. Jet black "hair which is styled into two long pig tails positioned below the ears (basically the same has hay-lin). Wears standard dark green and light green striped tights mid and rear section is covered by "a dark green velvet like coverings. Wears a light purple top with no sleeves but large folds around the shoulders wields a pair of thin blade katana's each with a three and half foot long blade. The blades cut off scabbards are positioned on "wrist mounted straps. Like all Guardians Nariko "has wings in Guardian form.

**Weapons and abilities: **Nariko wields her two katana's in combat using them to distract her enemy with complex and lightning fast sword movements. Her opponent is often so busy/scared trying to keep track of her blade movements they will find their own weapon simply breaks to pieces in their hand! She also uses this technique to remove an opponents or clothing and enhance embarrassing/scaring them into retreat! She also uses this technique against automaton enemies (living stone statue warriors reanimated dead bodies or skeletons). Because Nariko has power of the element air her wings are more powerful than the other Guardians allowing her to fly faster. She can project power "wind blasts from her hands to blow back opponents or force small debris into their path perhaps encircling them. In combat she is constantly on the move using her agility and environment to her advantage.

**Weaknesses:** Whilst on the move if Nariko is struck by her opponent her power of element air means she will fly faster and potentially suffer harder hits from impacting "solid objects. If her opponent doesn't fall for her standard weapon destruction tactics she is caught off guard has she has to create a new battle strategy. Her strict code of honour limits her inventiveness in battle meaning she won't always think of combat related solutions other fighters would have.

I've tilted these gals to more of a warrior group for obvious reasons. Since this is based around the 17th century. Its, easy to assume that Guardians were discovered at an early age by warlock and seer type characters and trained for their roles from then. chapter 2 coming soon until then reviews are always but no flames please.


	3. bug problems and family reunions

Here's chapter two. This will explain a few of the things that may be bugging some readers.

**Chapter 2: Bug problems and family reunions **

Phobos waited anxiously pacing about his throne room. His guards were alert partly because their prince was in an impatient mood meaning that he could decide take, out on them! "And partly because the Guardians had entered the palace grounds and were apparently mopping the floor with any guards foolish enough to get in their way. The two guarding the door quickly backed away has the huge arachnid form that was Archeron marched into the throne room his razor sharp spider legs stabbing small pieces of stone out of the "floor.

"Well?" Phobos snapped expectantly.

Archeron went into a bowing position and presented a small bundled up blanket in his large hands. Phobos approached examining its contents. A small new, born baby maybe three months old with dull blond hair was rapped in the blanket its small arms flailing about whilst it cried loudly in fear.

"Excellent." Phobos sneered his face in a crooked grin has he leaned forward to pluck the child from Archerons hands.

"Welcome home… my sister."

At that moment the doors to throne room flew open coming off their hinges closely followed by two Murmerers who landed unconscious a few feet away from Archeron and Phobos. Has the dust settled the silhouettes of five girls could be made out?

"The Guardians, Stop them!" Phobos commanded.

"At once my liege!" Archeron responded advancing on the Guardians his bladed feet stabbing into the ground has he charged at the five warrior women. The Guardians scattered around the spider monster encircling him preparing for a joint assault. Nariko used her swords to deflect a glancing blow from one of the monsters razor sharp legs. Oni kept her distance projecting a powerful water surge from her hands directly into Archerons face.

Varsha leapt into air in front of Archeron using her staff to smack him first in the left cheek then the right and in the stomach taking his breath away.

Esme called on her powers to unleash a series of small vines from the "stone work floor to hold down Archerons legs.

"Darn you hold still! He snarled has he swiped his powerful arms each time narrowly missing the Guardians who were flying about him. Archeron raised his abdomen and shot out of blast of web which hit Oni squarely in the chest pinning her arms against the wall and covering her mouth preventing her from calling out.

Archeron loomed over his victim. His extra pairs of eyes sprang open revealing his freakish arachnid visage. He made a chilling hissing noise, which went through Oni. She tried to scream but only a mumbling sound could be heard. She hated bugs and twelve, foot tall spider-men definitely qualified has bugs in her book.

"I'm going to saviour this moment," Archeron hissed. "His mandibles primed and ready dripping with venomous saliva. He grabbed Oni by the throat and began strangling her. About three seconds into strangle he was struck by a massive blow to the back of his thick, skinned head causing him to release his grip. He turned just in time to see Kaleshea strike another blow with her sword cutting off one his mandibles. Archeron cried an inhuman cry has he clutched his painful face checking the damage.

Nariko flew in front of Oni and drew her sword. Oni closed her eyes has she heard the lightning fast blade cutting through the sticky substances holding her against the wall. She ripped her self free the remnants of web breaking away.

"Thanks Nari!" she gasped has she yanked the sticky goo off of her face. Nariko gave her a serious look.

"I advice you to be more alert in the future." She said emotionlessly before flying off to rejoin the fight.

"Like I said thanks," Oni repeated bitterly before following her fellow Guardians example.

Nariko drew her to swords and began performing a rapid swirling motion, which produced an icy cold wind, which blew around Archeron.

"Oni!"

"Got ya!" She responded. She aimed her palms towards Archeron and produced a thin blanket of water, which was carried by Nariko's icy wind. The water impacted on Archeron and froze upon contact with his steely skin. Soon his entire body was frozen solid.

"Where's Phobos?" Asked a confused Kaleshea. The Guardians looked about the throne at some point during their battle with Archeron Phobos had somehow vanished. The girls looked about themselves but could see no sign of the dark prince.

"Under the palace.

Phobos descended deep under the castle grounds in the brass cage like elevator. After several minutes the elevator finally impacted upon the hard stone floor. He started down a long thin corridor in a hurried fashion knowing the Guardians could be close behind. His sprawling sibling cupped in his right arm screaming the whole way.

Finally Phobos reached a tall thin brass door. He entered into a small diamond shaped room. On the walls were large brass pipes, which seemed to "climbed up into the ceiling on the two walls opposite the entrance were to large crystals each standing around seven feet tall. In the two crystals a man and a woman who both appeared to be in their late twenties to early thirties stood frozen inside their crystal prisons.

"Oh I do so enjoy these family reunions," Phobos chuckled to himself. He approached a smaller crystal with an opening in the middle, which was mounted in a smaller brass pipe stand in the middle of the room.

"And thanks to you mother father and now my dear sister to your collective life forces will fuel my powers for decades to come." Phobos explained has he placed the screaming infant into the small crystal. The crystal glowed has the opening sealed itself shut freezing the child inside in a state of suspended animation like her parents.

Phobos exited the room his laughter echoing down the narrow corridor…

**General Archeron **

**Bio: **Archeron is the former chief militant of Phobos's armies. "He was later replaced by lord Cedric. Archeron is a vicious and brutal fighter he often lets his anger take over. He relies largely on his intimidating metamoorian appearance, but is still a powerful fighter and force to be reckoned with. He is fully loyal to Phobos and will defend his prince against any who challenge his right to the throne.

**Appearance: **arachnid: standing roughly twelve feet tall Archeron entire lower body is that of a huge spider is legs have razor sharp blades. His body is black and dark grey. Covered in metallic armoured ridges. Archerons upper body is the same dark grey and black has his spider-body. His upper chest has an outer rib cage mimicking a spider. His head is bald with red eyes and 'a wrinkled forehead which are actually the eye, lids to his two extra pairs of eyes which he will open up close to his prey has an intimidation tactic. He also has two mandibles coming out either side of his large fang filled mouth. Humanoid. Archerons humanoid form retains the outer ribcage mimicking a spider. The legs are now human replaced by steel armoured boots, which stop below the knees a purple cloak is worn over Acherons shoulders which reaches past his knees. His face remains the same has his arachnid face minus the mandibles. He actually looks quite frail has a humanoid. His skin is a grey colour.

**Weapons and abilities: **Archeron is incredibly strong. His spider legs have razor sharp edges so Archeron simply walking can prove fatal to anyone unfortunate enough to be in his path when he is in a "hurry or even a bad mood! Just like a real spider Archeron can spray webs of various amounts ranging from thin lines to gigantic 'webs which can cover large areas. His body his covered in dark grey armoured 'plates which are has strong has steel granting Archeron resistance to physical attacks.

**Weaknesses:** Archerons movements are "some what limited due his arachnid lower body. If his legs can be restrained this greatly reduce his mobility hopefully completely disabling his lower spider body. If his "eye sight is obstructed then Archeron will often flail wildly in attempt to remove whatever his blocking his sight often unintentionally harming his own troops and surroundings in the process.

Ok chapter three will be up in the next couple of days until reviews are always welcome just no flames please.


	4. Good help is so hard to find

Here's chapter 3 I know it's a little slow updating but I like to make sure I'm few chapters ahead of the game so I don't just post a chapter and wind up leaving it to fall into the back pages never to be completed.

**Chapter 3: Good help is so hard to find.**

"I have had it!"

Prince Phobos was in a bad mood.

"I HAVE HAD IT!"

"A very bad mood.

For the past few months every time Phobos had had a new plan to destroy the Guardians or help him conquer the earth or even to build up his troops the Guardians had stopped his plans. It infuriated him to no end that these five 'girls, were the one thing holding him back.

"You incompetent fools can't you do anything right!" he raged at Archeron and the Murmerers guards who were bowed before him.

"Sire please allow me to explain…" "Archeron who was now in his humanoid form started.

Phobos locked his eyes on Archeron has if he were trying to kill him with those dark orbs (according to a few guards he had been known to just that on rare occasions!). Archeron went silent before gulping loudly.

"Yes please do explain General." Phobos seemed have calmed now the anger in voice seemed to have vanished replaced with something more akin to curiosity.

"Explain to me how your troops are constantly being defeated by five little girls! Five girls that have forced my plans to a stand still! Phobos demanded the anger in his voice rising has he continued.

Archeron open his mouth to speak but the word didn't come.

Its like the earth people say. Phobos said sitting into his throne flexing his fingers a sinister smile creeping across his face.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Phobos stood from his throne and marched off through the dark corridors Archeron following close behind.

After travelling a complicated route through the maze like corridors. The two reached a brass elevator. The two grunts seeing 'their prince and the general marching toward them hurriedly hauled open the heavy brass doors. When they had entered the two immediately set to working hauling the heavy handle round to lower the elevator down the long shaft. After several minutes they finally reached the bottom. The two marched down the long corridor and eventually arrived at a pair of tall dark brown double doors with strange arcane symbols carved all across its surface. The guards at the doors open them has Phobos and Archeron approached allowing them to enter. Archeron took in the new room and asked:

"What is this place?" He had never actually seen this particular room before. The walls were lined with similar arcane symbols to those on the doors. The room was quite large but with a low set ceiling. Humanoid beings in dark hooded robes lined the walls chanting a strange inhuman prayer possibly a spell of some sort Archeron wasn't sure. In the centre of the room was three large 'tomb coffin like structures which appeared to have heavy locks presumably designed to hold something very powerful.

"This is the solution to my Guardian problem."

Phobos explained staring ahead towards a massive arcane looking machine of some design. It had a large emblem on the front with hexagon star symbol carved into it. Located in each quarter were large iron shackles waiting for an occupant. A sacrifice Archeron knew.

"Are we ready to begin yet?" Phobos asked turning to one of the grey skinned robed worshippers.

"The spell is ready my liege however I should for warn you that powering these creatures with the elements will require large amounts of energy both to activate and maintain them." The worshipper explained in a dead sounding voice.

We now require only the necessary sacrifice and of course your mighty powers to initiate their activation.

"Good, attach him to the emblem," Phobos said gesturing to a shocked Archeron.

Wha b-b-but my liege! Archeron stammered 'has two of the worshippers grabbed him by the arms. He tried to struggle but they were surprisingly strong. The two dragged him to emblem and slammed him into it disorientating him. He was drowsy for a few moments has he felt the heavy shackles locking his arms and legs into place.

"P-please my lord reconsider!" Archeron pleaded.

"Good help is so hard to find, these days" Phobos explained in a bored tone.

"You general have failed me once to often but now you will finally succeed. You should be happy you are playing such an important part in the Guardians destruction." Phobos grinned.

Archeron looked about in a terrified fashion has Phobos took his place commencing the ritual. He began chanting a strange inhuman prayer. "The worshippers repeating each of his lines. After the third verse of the strange incantation Phobos raised his hands, which began to spark with dark energy. Two dark beams shot towards Archeron leeching the life out of him. The two worshippers manning the arcane machine began turning the heavy cranks, which fuelled Archerons life force energy into the three tombs. Archeron roared in agony has he felt his life force being drained away. Finally Phobos and the worshippers stopped their deathly chanting. And rushed to heave open the heavy tombs.

Phobos took one last look at Archeron his body now wrinkled like a human raisin. 'His six eye sockets shrunken and empty.

"I never did like spiders much anyway. Phobos said disdainfully.

I always preferred snakes. He informed the now lifeless body attached to the emblem.

Phobos approached the tombs in time to see three tall figures each wearing the same dark robes has the worshippers emerge.

The three warriors stepped out and stood in front of Phobos. For a moment it seemed has if they might attack him. They then went into a bowing position before "phobos placing their hands across their chests.

"We are the Sentinels of rock, steel, and ice. We pledge our allegiance to prince Phobos." The one in the middle announce in a mechanical sounding voice.

Has always the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Until then sit tight. Please review someone? Even its bad I need input!


	5. A day of firsts

**Heres c**hapter 4 if your wondering about Archeron hes one of my fan characters. Kindof cheap with the bug body I know but I figured that unlike Phobos Cedric probably hasn't around has long infact I'd say his life span is probably a fair shorter than an average humans due his constant mutating into his snake form. Anyway on with the show:

**Chapter 4: A day of firsts **

The resistance.

Kaleshea sat at her makeshift desk in the underground pouring over a series of maps and diagrams each one outlining the palace some showed the underground sewer routes others showed the guards standard patrol patterns and so on. Varsha was training on the other side of the room keeping her reflexes sharp whilst Nariko sat on top of a' packing crate in deep meditation. Oni was chattering away to a disinterested Esme.

"Sigh, I can't wait until we have finally defeated this Phobos fool so we can return home." Oni finally finished.

"That makes two of us." Esme grumbled. Though she respected Oni and cared for her like a sister she found it difficult to be patient with her sometimes.

Fine. Oni huffed sensing Esme's irritation she walked away with her arms folded in a pout and wandered over to Kaleshea who was still pouring over the various maps.

"You know you've staring at those dusty papers all night. Maybe you should take break?" She suggested.

Kaleshea hung her head down in defeat her red hair covering her face.

"Your probably right." She admitted.

"But we need to keep a track of our entrances and exits into the palace. One wrong move could mean the end for us."

Before anyone could argue back the door to the storage room burst open and a young man of about twenty rushed through looking exhausted.

Greppa are you all right? Kaleshea asked. "In a concerned voice. Turning towards the pale green skinned rebel.

"We just got word from our inside man," Greppa gasped.

Phobos has recruited new warriors into his army.

"Who are these new recruits?" Oni asked.

"Not sure, "They're big wore black robes. Phobos was ranting about how these warriors were the solution to his Guardian problem,"

"Well then I think it's about time we paid another visit to Phobos," Kaleshea said. She pulled out the heart of Candracar and the other Guardians all stood up to prepare for the transformation.

"Guardians unite!" Kaleshea called out. The heart glowed sending out the five energy orbs to their owners each Guardian went into a coloured energy cocoon which filled the room with blinding light. Greppa shielded his eyes from the intense light. When he lowered them. The five girls were now the Guardians of the veil.

"Lets go!" Kaleshea yelled. The five Guardians ran out of the storage room and took off into the Metamoorian eternal night sky leaving Greppa to stare in wonder.

"Wow," He whispered.

After a half hour of flight staying high so that any guards patrolling the streets wouldn't see them the Guardians arrived at the palace.

"All right Esme Nariko go scout the parameter for guards," Kaleshea commanded has her natural leadership instincts began to kick in.

"On it," Esme responded has the two 'flew off to check for guards. Esme flew a few dozen feet above the castle grounds being sure to stick close to walls and shadows to avoid being spotted. She was surprised to note that the areas that would normally have guards stationed along them had been abandoned. In fact there seemed to be no guards at all. Which was odd to say the least.

After a few minutes Esme returned to the other three waiting Guardians closely followed by Nariko.

"Well this a first the palace guards are no were to be found," Esme reported.

"None? At 'all? This is strange. What about you Nari?" Kaleshea queried.

"Likewise. The palace grounds seems devoid of any armed troops." Nariko confirmed.

"Maybe they've finally come to their senses and left while they had the chance?" Oni suggested grinning has she thought of all the fun she had had beating Murmerers senseless.

"Somehow I doubt that," Kaleshea said dismissively.

"We'll entered has planned even if there are no guards we should still be alert in case we're being led into some sort of trap. Lets move!" The Guardians quickly accessed the caves, which led into dungeons underneath the palace. Just like outside the interior was completely devoid of security. They soon reached the throne room to discover that even here there 'was no guards in fact the palace seemed devoid of any life whatsoever.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kaleshea thought out loud.

"The palace seems empty! This has to be some kind of trap!" she reasoned.

"A trap? Oh not all, I simply removed my soldiers from their duty so that you could become properly acquainted with my new… associates while at full strength." Said a cruel voice from the shadows filled with false sincerity.

The girls looked up towards the stairs leading towards the throne in time to see a shadowy figure dressed in dark robes emerge.

"Phobos!" Kaleshea spat her voice full of contempt.

"So were are these associates of yours?" Oni asked. Searching the dark seemingly empty room.

"Oh they are here," Phobos reassured her.

Three warriors emerged from the shadows in front of Phobos. Each wore black hooded robes and stood roughly eight foot tall. The one on the right had large stone like over sized forearms with large block like fists a heavy square jaw could also be seen coming out from under the hood. The one on the left had skinny forearms and glass like skin his fists were lined with razor sharp looking blades and a thin jaw lined with icicle like teeth could be made out. The one in the middle wore two scabbards each one reaching down from the waist to his ankles from which he drew to huge katana swords. His arms and hands were covered in armoured gauntlets and his face was hidden inside his hood.

"Guardians of the veil!" Phobos cried his voice full of grandeur.

"Meet the architects of your destruction. The Sentinels!"

chapter 5 coming soon. please review 


	6. the price

Chapter 5 is now up. Enjoy. thanks for the review seras always nice to get positive

**Chapter 5: The price. **

The guardians stood ready each of them waiting for someone to make the first the move. Across the throne room stood their newest enemies the Sentinels. Finally after what seemed like an eternity. Kaleshea dove into combat The Sentinels reacting a split second later to the charge. She went straight for Phobos but was blocked by the rock Sentinel who seemed to appear from out of no 'were right in front of her.

She drew her sword and struck at the rock monster. "The creature blocking each blow with its massive fists.

"Kaleshea!" Nariko called. She ran hard at the back of the preoccupied rock Sentinels back her katana swords drawn and ready. Before she could reach him the steel Sentinel intercepted her its two huge katana swords crashed into the ground were she was standing a split second earlier. The two began parrying blows back and fourth each sword moving insanely fast.

Varsha Esme and Oni surrounded the ice Sentinel each preparing different attacks. Varsha was first in. She drew her staff and ignited the ends and began spinning it above her head. Going straight at the ice Sentinel. Esme added to the display by calling out a series of vines to hold the monsters feet in place preventing it from moving. Varsha struck several times the ice Sentinel unable to move was forced to endure the lethal attacks first in the stomach searing a hole through its skeletal like body hidden by the robes. Then smashing off one its hands. Finally the creature fell to its knees.

"These 'Sentinels' aren't very impressive are they?" Varsha stated disdainfully. Oblivious to the creature freezing the air to rebuild 'its destroyed limb and damaged torso also what appeared to be a blade of some type appeared in the creatures hand.

"VARSHA WATCH OUT!" Esme screamed she shoved her hard to one side and cried in agony has a horrible cold sensation pierced her stomach. Varsha and Esme stared in horror at Esme an ice, forged blade piercing her chest. A look of horror froze across Esme's face has her entire body turned to ice. The ice Sentinel yanked its weapon free from the Guardians torso and the pair watched has Esme fell to ground like a lifeless statue.

"DAMN YOU!" Varsha screamed. Charging hard at the Ice Sentinel. The blade in its hand grew to become a double bladed sword and the monster charged into combat against the Amazonian fighter. The two began parrying blows back and fourth with equal force.

Oni was about to join when she heard Kaleshea call for help.

"ONI!" Kaleshea yelled out has she blocked another a blow from her assailant.

"Kal! I'm coming!" Oni called she flew towards the two who were battling along the red carpet that led up to Phobos's throne. She noted the carpet and an idea struck her.

"Kal jump… Now!" Oni yelled has tugged hard at carpet the knocking the rock sentinel off of its feet and into the air. Kaleshea jumped just in time to avoid being knocked over. She then swung her sword back and smacked it hard into the Sentinel sending it flying towards Oni. She grabbed the carpet and flew around the warrior pinning its large arms to its sides. Kaleshea flew in and swung her sword into the 'creatures torso sending it flying into the thick palace walls. The Sentinel fell to floor temporarily disorientated.

Nariko was still trading blows with the steel Sentinel. The warrior finally got lucky has its heavy swords smashed Nariko's smaller blades. She fell to the floor hard breaking her hip, bone has she fell. She tried to move but the pain stopped her. She looked up into time to see the Sentinels blades coming down on her. That was the last she. Saw.

"NO! NARI! Oni yelled. Has she 'watch the faceless monster retrieve its bloodied swords from her fellow Guardians torso. She charged into combat against the Sentinel her daggers drawn and ready. The Sentinel struck she parried the blow letting the swords slide along her knifes. She then fell to floor and swung herself round to knock the warrior off its feet. The Steel sentinel was quickly up again and Esme threw out a water blast from her palm at the monster, which flew straight into the Sentinels empty hood causing it to howl an inhuman scream.

She flew at the blinded warrior only have the rock sentinel appear out of no were to intercept her attack. The creatures, massive block fist appear right in front of her. Esme was moving to fast to dodge and flew straight into the 'creatures stone fist breaking her nose. She fell back and skidded across the floor smacking hard into the wall behind her breaking her arm. She looked up in time to see the monster raising its massive fist lining it up with her head. She had no strength to dodge and even if she had her broken arm would have stopped her. She waited for the blow but it never came instead she was surprised to see Varsha staff blocking the creatures fist.

Varsha glanced at Oni and grinned at her before swinging under the monsters fist and planting her feet into its stomach, which sent it flying across the room.

"Varsha! Kaleshea called causing Varsha to turn to their leader.

"Get Oni out of here now!" she yelled.

"What about you?" Varsha called back.

"Don't worry about me," Kaleshea responded in a grim voice has she pulled out the heart of Candracar. She 'placed it into a special indent in her swords handle causing the blade to glow an intense pink has the hearts raw energy flooded through the blade.

She flew hard at the steel Sentinel shattering its swords and knocking it back. The monster fell apparently dead the blow was so powerful that its gauntleted fists had shattered.

"GO!" She called to Varsha and a barely conscious Oni.

"I don't think so!" Phobos responded has he raised his hands they sparked with black energy and the windows doors and 'any other exit was covered by a black energy field.

"We're trapped!" Varsha called to Kaleshea who was busy with the other two Sentinels. Her sword smashed through the rock "Sentinels fists has it tried to strike her and spun round to smash into ice Sentinels chest shattering it like glass.

The two warriors fell apparently dead.

"That suits me just fine," she finally replied staring hatefully at Phobos.

"It's about time you paid for your crimes," Kaleshea said striding towards the dark prince.

"No! Phobos cried in frustration. He raised his hands and a black flame engulfed him swallowing him out of existence.

"Wha- but how?" Varsha stammered in confusion.

Kaleshea seemed to have calmed down now.

"Forget him for now. We need to tend to our own," she said gesturing towards Oni who Varsha was supporting.

"And pay last respects," she added staring over to Esme and Nariko's still broken forms.

Hope your enjoying chapter 6 coming soon.


	7. saying goodbye

"Nice to have some positive press. Anyway on with the show:

**Chapter 6: saying goodbye.**

"The Metamoorian graveyard.

Hundreds of "tombstones which seemed to stretch on for miles most them victims of Phobos. A dark place were few people visited. Today it had two more permanent residences.

Kaleshea Varsha and Oni each stood in front of the two newest tombstones belonging to the two late Guardians.

The three each wore brown hooded cloaks to hide their appearances. The two fallen Guardians each had their elemental symbols marked onto their tombstones.

Oni was crying softly her broken arm was in a sling hidden by her cloak. Kaleshea placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," She said

"We will avenge our fallen Guardians."

The palace.

Phobos stood patiently staring the three 'tomb like structures inside his new Sentinel warriors were being restored to full power. One of the dark robed worshippers cautiously approached Phobos.

"The Sentinels were greatly damaged in their last battle my liege. It will take time and a vast amount of energy to restore them."

"How much time?" Phobos demanded.

"Years perhaps centuries, has I informed you my lord these creatures require large amounts of energy and that energy takes time to be properly… acquired." The worshipper explained carefully choosing his last word.

Phobos growled lowly. Until his warriors could be brought back he had to find a new way to defeat the Guardians and conquer earth. He left the dark room without another word to plot the remaining Guardians downfall and await his creations reawakening…

"This the end of part one. Part two will be starting soon. For now this will be the last of the K.O.V.E.N, whether or not I'll do I another fic featuring/starring them I'm not sure. Anyway chapter 1 of part 2 will be up soon.


	8. cafeteria food and dream talking

Heres part two the koven have been left behind for now. Now we rejoin our current guardians. This is part two now so the the chapter is labelled chapter 1:

**Part II: back to reality. **

**Chapter 1: cafeteria food and dream talking.**

Wills eyes snapped open. She jolted up right in her bed and began breathing heavily. Was that a dream she had just experienced? It had to be. But why did it feel so real? She stared at her trembling hands and noticed that her pyjamas were damp with sweat.

Like most dreams the details were already beginning to blur. All she could recall with any clarity was what seemed involved a previous group Guardians first encounter with a creation of Phobos's. She couldn't quite recall the name but the image of them stuck hard in her head.

"Will! Honey are you up yet?" Her mom shouted up the stairs snapping her back into reality.

"Yeah mom I'm up," Will 'yelled back.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes its waffles,"

"Kay mom," She called back. She looked at her alarm clock, which had the numbers 7:03AM displayed across the screen.

She proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. And a few minutes later returned to her room. Two minutes after that she emerged wearing her blue jeans orange shirt and grey and pink jogging top over it.

"There you are," her mom smiled.

"I was about to send up a search party for you." Her mom said light heartedly has Will 'took her seat at the kitchen table. She examined something on her plate, which looked like a cross between a waffle and oatmeal. Regardless she ate it anyway.

After breakfast the two left the house together to drop 'Will off at school and so her mom could get to work. The car pulled up on the curve outside Sheffield institute and 'Will exited leaning back into the door to receive her mothers daily instructions.

"Ok here's your lunch honey. I'm working late again tonight so you'll have to walk home I should be home by seven but if I'm not the there's a microwave TV dinner on the second shelf off the refrigerator." The words seemed to flow out in a near continuous stream and in truth Will only understood just over half of what she had just heard.

"OK thanks mom got it," She replied taking her lunch and moving away from the car before she had a chance to call out the words she dreaded to hear.

"Have fun pumpkin!" Her mom called cheerily. Will mentally cursed for not moving 'quickly enough.

Irma carefully snuck behind Will who was stalking towards the school main entrance in a caveman like posture. She took a breath and-

"Don't even think about it," Will shot out without even looking to confirm it was who was behind her. She had been the victim of many of Irma's sneak attacks and has a result had a developed a kind of sixth sense that told her when one of Irma's pranks was approaching. And of course there 'was Irma's squeaky shoes which gave her away by about a mile.

"Aw what's the matter is the poo-

"Irma!" Will snapped cutting her off.

"Ok okay, I know when to give in," Irma replied in a mock bored tone. She walked along side Will and lowered her head to be level with Wills and moved close to her ear.

"Pookypumpkin!" She quickly whispered before racing down the hallway.

"Grr IRMA! Will yelled has she took off down the hallway dodging in out of the student crowded halls has she tried to keep track of and ultimately catch her prey.

She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt when she unexpectedly met up with Taranee Hay-lin and Cornelia.

"Hey Will," Hay-lin greeted with a cheery grin.

"Hey you guys, Will responded carefully scanning the area for any signs of Irma.

"So what's your first period today?" taranee asked the only member of the group who showed any genuine interest in school.

"Biology," Will replied simply.

"I just wish I had time to study for that blasted test," she added.

"I wouldn't worry about it hardly anyone passes Mr Mcneils tests anyway," Cornelia commented.

"I'd wager he spends all his time creating them just to stump us and stop us from passing." She added.

"And what makes you so sure of that Cornelia?" Taranee asked a cynical look on her face.

"Like hello, what kind of self respecting person wears a grey polyester pants with a brown nylon blazer? Clearly the man has no fashion sense or social life. Would you be caught dead in public dressed like that? I don't think so!" Cornelia said has it were the most obvious thing in the 'world.

The other girls 'passed confused looks at each and then at Cornelia has they tried to figure out the logic in her last few words.

"Um yeah okay…" Will started suddenly put off balance.

"Anyway shouldn't we be getting into class about now?" Taranee asked looking at her watch.

"I guess see you at lunch break ok?" Will called has the girls separated towards their respective first periods.

An hour and half later and Will was slowly being put to sleep by the words her history teacher Mr Collins. She allowed the words to flow into her ears not really hearing them has she let her mind wander. She found herself thinking of her dream those creatures her alter ego was battling and her and Caleb battling them has well.

"Wait a sec," She suddenly thought. The last part didn't make any sense. They had never encountered those, monsters before and more to the point they weren't even real. Were they? She concentrated hard has she tried to recall the vague dream/memories:

Flashback

_She was fighting Cedric and a trio of dark robed characters, Caleb was 'there having a sword fight with one of the warriors. Then something made him stop he dropped his rather large sword, and retreated jumping through a portal in the gym._

"_Caleb!" She heard herself call but for some reason he seemed oblivious to her presence and continued his retreat._

End flashback

"CALEB!" She yelled out loud. She suddenly snapped back into reality and slowly looked about the classroom to discover everyone was staring at her including her rather angry looking history teacher.

"Well miss Vandom I'm afraid the writer of Romeo and Juliet was in fact William Shakespeare and a not a "Caleb". Now if you'd kindly refrain from any further outbursts?"

"Uh yeah sorry about that," Will muttered embarrassedly has she sunk low into her seat. A wave of giggling flow across the room aimed at her. Taranee looked over curiously at her.

"_Will are you ok?"_ she telepathically asked her.

"_Just remembering a weird dream… at least I think it was dream," _She responded.

"_What kind of dream? _Taranee queried.

"_Its hard to describe, something to with some scary grim reaper guys and another group who I think were Guardians," _She explained.

"_No way! I had a dream last night to and it was a lot like what you just described," _Taranee responded a look of shock appeared on her face,"

"_I think we need to talk to the others about this at lunch break," _Will decided looking over to see Taranee nod in agreement.

Finally lunch break arrived meaning an hour of freedom from class and a chance to get some food. The Guardians sat together examining the contents of their plates something, which appeared to be an unholy mixture of peas sloppy mashed potatoes and a cross between brown meat and gravy.

"You know I think there should a law against making kids eat this stuff," Irma commented has she picked up a scoop of mash potato and watched it escape back onto the plate through the gaps in her fork.

"So what's with you Will? Your not still mad about this morning are you?" She asked noting Wills thoughtful expression has she stared at her stared at her packed lunch.

"Have you guys had any weird dreams lately? She finally asked. She had been trying to think of the right way to ask for a while now.

"I guess it depends what you mean by weird, Irma replied searching her memories.

"But now that you mention it I remember this dream from the other night. We, or someone like us was fighting that Phobos guy and some weird Halloween rejects.

"Like no way," Cornelia joined in.

"I had the same dream and I was like some kind of nature girl or something." She explained with a, twinge of disgust has she thought about her dream alter egos outfit.

"Ooh! I had dream were I was a ninja or something fighting these creepy robed guys!" Hay-lin added excitedly.

"And you guys were all there to!" she added.

"Hey me to! Taranee finally spoke up.

"I was some sort of Amazon fighter or something like that and you guys were all there… well…sort of. And we were fighting Phobos and these guys he called the Sensibles or seminals or at least something like that.

"So we're like dreaming each others dreams now?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm betting this probably something from the Oracle Will explained.

Maybe something he's got something in store for us? Anyway whilst I was trying to remember this dream I got something else to. "Me and Caleb fighting these robed guys. And Caleb just took off through a portal into Metamoor. I think Caleb's on Metamoor and he needs our help," Will reasoned.

"Caleb's in trouble? What are waiting for we need to like go save him!" Cornelia exclaimed suddenly afraid for his safety."

"Don't worry we will Cornelia," Will reassured her.

We'll head to Metamoor tonight. And get to the bottom of this. Even if Caleb's not there someone in the resistance should be able to shed some light on the situation.

The girls nodded in agreement finalising the plans. Tonight they'd be paying another visit to Metamoor.

Chapter 2 coming soon until then R&R please.


	9. stories and close encounters

Here's chapter 2. time to tie up a few loose ends from the last fic. Incase your wondering whythe Guardians don't remember the events from my last fic. Will has a vague memories its kindof in bits and pieces right now. After all I figure having a memory of being brutally murdered by a grimreaper guy would screw you up pretty good! Anyway hope you enjoy:

**Chapter 2: Stories and close encounters. **

Metamoor.

Caleb ran hard through the underground Metamoorian sewer system. His boots splashing through the filthy water has he 'went. He refused to believe what he had just seen. He tried to force the thoughts outs of his mind and instead focused on running harder but his mind refused the leave the subject alone. He had just witnessed the Guardians being destroyed be a group Phobos's minions and worse of all the creatures that had destroyed them were things he had been taught were just part of rumours and fairy tales. Tonight however Caleb had just discovered just how real the Sentinels were.

After several turns through the sewer pipes he finally reached one of the entrances to the resistance. He approached the damp wooden door and knocked loudly. A small panel slid open and a pair of suspicious yellow eyes filled the hole looking up towards him.

"Password?"

"Nevok, Caleb responded. The panel slammed shut and a moment later the door opened. A large creature with gnarled green skin and yellow blood shot eyes with two large horns coming out his forehead one curving up and one curving down stood alongside the door his portly form giving Caleb just enough room to move past him into the resistances base of operations.

He looked around at the rebels scattered about many of them were simply homeless people elderly and young alike trying to keep warm and find some food. Has he 'went past many of them stared at the famous rebel leader searching for some sign of hope. He only wished he could give them that hope. But after what he had witnessed tonight he had barely any hope left for 'himself much less to spread to others.

He entered into a small room on the other side of the large storage hall and stood in front of an old man with a long flowing grey beard. The old man stared at Caleb through weak eyes.

"Ah Caleb so you have finally returned from earth? Tell me what news do you bring us?

"I wish it was good Farrell," Caleb said his head hung low.

"The Guardians have fallen in battle…" Caleb said after taking a moment to compose 'himself clearly struggling to get the words out. A look of shock appeared on Farrell's face.

"How can this be?" Farrell asked.

"They were beaten by one of Phobos's minions a group of warriors that calls themselves the Sentinels. " Caleb explained his eyes closed tightly has he thought of how he would avenge Will and the Guardians. At this Farrell's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Impossible," Farrell replied simply.

"The Sentinels haven't been seen for decades. They were believed destroyed," the old man explained.

"Trust me their real! I fought against them and saw them kill two of the Guardians with my own eyes only a few minutes ago!" Caleb insisted in an aggressive tone.

"No they were destroyed over four hundred years ago by the Guardians of that era," Farrell explained

"Destroyed? How?" Caleb asked suddenly becoming more interested.

"Let me see…" Farrell replied thoughtfully.

"According to historic records prince Phobos lured the Guardian into a battle with his Sentinel warriors. Two of the Guardians were defeated leaving only three. But the keeper of the heart of Candracar defeated the three monsters using a special sword. One specifically designed to harness the raw power of the heart of Candracar. I believe it was called the blade of infinity."

"So were is this blade of infinity now?" Caleb asked.

"It is said that the sword was taken to the infinite city underneath Metamoor. The sword is highly guarded you will have to brave many perils to obtain it.

"Don't worry I will," Caleb replied his eyes burning with fierce determination. He stood up preparing to leave.

"Your leaving already?" Farrell asked looking towards Caleb concerned.

"B-but you've only just arrived,"

"No time to waste," Caleb replied.

"I need to head back to earth and grab a few things. If the Guardians are gone there's no point in me staying there any more." He reasoned.

"After that I'm coming back to find this sword thing and put an end to these Sentinel monsters,"

Farrell watched helplessly has the rebel leader proceeded to exit the under ground base.

"I hope that young fool knows what he's doing," Farrell sighed to himself.

Heatherfield.

The Guardians stood ready in the cave at the beach. None of them was entirely sure what they were searching for but they new what they intended to return with.

"Ok are we ready to go?" Will asked in an almost militant tone.

"Has ready has we'll ever be," Cornelia replied some what sarcastically.

"Just in case I brought some food and our disguises. Hay-lin responded opening her bag to revealing a bunched up group of brown robes and five bottles of different flavoured soda pop candy bars and potato chip bags and a few home made sandwiches.

Will produced the heart of Candracar and chanted the words:

"Spord lartsa,"

The five girls glowed a strange white light has each one spawned their astral drop clone.

"Alright guys head back to our homes and try not to act weird or anything whilst we're gone." Will 'instructed.

The astral drop doubles gave her quizzical looks has they tried to workout if she was being genuinely serious. Aside from Wills double who simply stood there grinning stupidly.

Will sighed heavily slapping her hand across her face realising she'd once again produced a botched double.

After each Guardian had passed on the necessary information to their doubles (Wills taking a bit longer to explain though) they were finally ready to leave.

Will went first and stood several feet away from the portal or at least were she hoped the portal was since otherwise she would run straight into a very hard stone wall! She bounded to towards the wall/portal and leapt she was expecting the familiar spatial void floating kind of sensation that normally came when they travelled through a portal but instead she felt something large and heavy knock her back and fall on top of her.

She stared up at the broad chest hidden underneath a grimy white shirt and light brown duster jacket she looked up at the face and saw a young man on top of her in his mid teens scruffy unkempt dark brown hair falling off to the sides with a pair of shocked dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"Caleb?" Will gasped.

"Will?" He responded

The others stared in shock.

Chapter 3 coming soon until then please R&R.


	10. back to Heatherfield

Heres chapter 3. Caleb has finally left Metamoor and returned to Heatherfield. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Back to Heatherfield.**

Heatherfield.

"Get off of me you big klutz!" Will yelled has she pushed Caleb off of her small frame.

"Oof! All right already! Jeez you don't have to be so rough!" Caleb yelled after landing hard in the dirt. He dusted himself off has he stood up and examined his surroundings. He had wound up in the cave by Heatherfield's beach in which the five Guardians… correction two sets of guardians were staring at him in confusion.

"Man I must've landed harder than I thought," Caleb muttered has he rubbed his rattled head.

"Wait a second what's going on here? He said has a light bulb suddenly clicked on inside his head.

"You guys… your all… alive?" Caleb suddenly realised a look of surprise and joy mixing into his face.

"Um aren't we usually?" Irma asked looking towards Hay-lin and Taranee who simply shrugged.

"B-but the fight those monsters… how?" Caleb spluttered the words tumbling out of his mouth into a nonsensical gibberish.

"Whoa back up there. What fight are we talking about?" Will asked trying to calm the rebel leader.

"You don't remember? The Sentinels they killed you!" Caleb yelled has if it should've been obvious.

"This looks like its "gonna take a while," Will thought. She pulled out the heart of Candracar and turned to the astral drop doubles.

Sorry guys guess looks like we don't need you after all," Will shrugged she aimed the heart at the five doubles and chanted the words:

"Astral drops," Causing the five doubles to dissolve into pure energy and disappear.

The group returned to the silver dragon restaurant and Caleb explained about his last encounter with the Guardians. When he was finished the girls stared at him waiting for someone to break the uneasy silence.

"Wow," Hay-lin finally breathed.

"These Sentinel guys are that powerful?"

"They are," He confirmed without looking up.

"I just don't understand how you can be here after what I witnessed," Caleb said holding his head in his hands.

"Wait a sec!" He suddenly snapped.

"Will what's today's date? He demanded.

"The date? It's the tenth of April. Will shrugged.

"Why is the date so important?" Cornelia asked.

"Time travel," Caleb gasped has realization dawned on him.

"Time travel?" the group repeated.

"Ok I'm lost," Irma, declared has she rubbed her head in confusion.

"The last time I checked the date according to your calendar it was the second of May. Caleb explained ignoring Irma's wisecrack.

"If the Guardians were killed that means that someone or something has sent you back through time,"

"The Oracle," Will breathed.

"So if the Oracle rewound time how come it didn't effect Caleb?" Taranee asked.

"If it was the Oracle then his powers wouldn't have been able to effect Metamoor," Will reasoned.

"Which means that Phobos is a month ahead of us right?" Hay-lin asked.

"Right so if these Sentinel guys are so powerful they've already beaten us how do we beat them? " Taranee asked adjusting her glasses slightly has she 'spoke.

"Theirs some sort of magic sword. It's called the blade of infinity my contact said its supposed to have the ability to harness the power of the heart. Caleb explained

"I was heading back to pick up my stuff I had stashed at my apartment when I ran into you guys. After that I was "gonna return to Metamoor and get this sword thing."

"I see…" Will replied looking thoughtful.

"But even if you were to like find this sword you can't use the heart yourself Caleb, Only Will can use the heart," Cornelia said.

"Hey! I never said I had the whole thing completely figured out!" Caleb snapped.

"So now that we've found Caleb what we do now?" Taranee asked. The group looked towards Will for answers.

"For now the mission to Metamoor is called off. We'll make a plan and go after this sword thing in the next couple of days. Caleb's "gonna need rest if he's been battling and running about Metamoor.

Just them Mr Lin came in with a sweeping brush.

"I am sorry we are closing now, Hay-lin your friends will have to go home it's late nearly time for you to go to bed. He said tapping his watching.

"Sorry guys guess you "gotta go now," Hay-lin groaned.

"We'll make plans tomorrow ok?"

"Um yeah sure," Will replied a little unsure.

The group separated and left for their respective homes.

When will got home She spent an hour or so watching TV until she decided to go to bed. Before she fell asleep she kept thinking of the red headed girl from her dream.

"Who was she?"

Chapter 4 will be up soon. Until R&R please.


	11. unfinished business and duel of the boar...

Heres chapter 4 of part two. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: unfinished business and duel of the boards. **

Metamoor.

Phobos was in a good mood today. Probably the best he had been in for quite some time. One of his biggest nuisances the Guardians of the Veil had finally been destroyed. Now all that was left to build enough forces to conquer and enslave the earth.

Cedric stood watching has his master peered across the veil use his powers to see a glimpse of Heatherfield in a watery like pool projected over the throne rooms, wide and spacious floor. "People going about their business children playing and so fourth.

"How quaint," He smiled has he changed the image to view another portion of Heatherfield.

"Without the Guardians to stop me this world shall easy be conquered by my armies," Phobos thought out loud. He changed the image again and his eyes widened has anger crept in and took over.

"What is this!" Phobos demanded has he stared at the magical 'image which showed the five Guardians in Heatherfield gathered around a table eating.

"You fool! You said you had destroyed the Guardians!" Phobos yelled pointing an accusing finger at lord Cedric. Cedric gulped heavily has he desperately tried to think of a suitable excuse.

"But I did destroy the Guardians. I watched three of them fall myself!" Cedric insisted weakly.

"Then explained this!" Phobos roared.

Cedric opened his mouth to speak but the words failed to come.

"The Oracle." Phobos hissed.

"Somehow he has brought back those accursed Guardians,"

"Reawaken the Sentinels and this time destroy the Guardians!" Phobos snarled.

"I'm afraid the Sentinels cannot be awakened for sometime yet my liege they require more power…" Cedric trailed off has Phobos's eyes burned into his skull.

"Then I suggest you find away to solve this problem, OR ELSE!" Phobos explained his voice starting low and raising to a thunderous level. Cedric bowed briefly before exiting the throne room to solve his immediate 'dilemma which at the moment was either destroy the Guardians or suffer his punishment by Phobos. Cedric would rather swim through the taukerian 'sea of lava than be punished by Phobos.

Heatherfield.

The girls sat about the school dining hall table eating their dinner. Well those that had figured out what they were eating was in fact food and not some form of mutant monstrosity that had escaped from the school science lab like Irma kept insisting it was, were eating anyway.

"So," Taranee started.

"Who do you think these sensabills,"

"Sentinels." Will corrected has she quietly ate her food (mutant or not she was still hungry).

"Yeah anyway who do think these Sentinel guys are?" taranee finally finished.

"I dunno but they sound pretty nasty to me," Hay-lin replied has she looked up towards the ceiling thinking of Caleb's description of the creatures and the battle which had apparently ended the Guardians.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Will 'said has she disinterestedly circled her fork through her mash potato.

Caleb waited outside of Sheffield institute for the Guardians to leave. He looked at his watch, which read: 2: 51PM. "And continued waiting. This was getting boring he thought to himself. He stared up the street to see a trio of boys heading towards him two were large and burly and the one in the middle had a face covered in bright red pimples and orange greasy hair which was slicked away from his cruel eyes.

"Well, well look who we got here, its "Caleb," Uriah sneered has he cockily walked up to the said teen obviously looking to start some trouble.

"Hey creeps howz it going?" Caleb asked a sly grin across his face.

"Hey why you!" Uriah shot back surprised by Caleb's insult. Suddenly his eyes 'lit up has an idea struck him.

"Hey give me your board, He snapped turning to one of his meat headed friends (more minions than friends really).

"Huh sure just be careful with it Uriah," The large boy said sympathetically has he handed Uriah his blue and red skateboard.

"What you say to a little duel of the boards smart mouth?" Uriah grinned has he tossed the board over to Caleb who caught it some what clumsily.

"What kindof weapon is this?" Caleb asked has he examined the skateboard testing its weight and attempting to hold it in different positions like some form of sword/shield combination weapon.

"You idiot!" Uriah shot back in shock has he watched Caleb try to fathom the boards correct usage. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or burst out laughing at his apparent ignorance.

"Your supposed to stand on it moron!" Uriah explained has he mounted his own board.

"Oh I see," Caleb realised. He stood on top of his loaned board and the two took their positions on the sidewalk in front of the school. One of Uriah's goons began the count down the two both primed and ready.

"READY!"

"STEADY!"

Just then the bell rang signalling the students release. The Guardians stepped out of the main entrance just in time to see Caleb and Uriah about to take off.

"Oh no," Will groaned has she placed her hand over her forehead the other girls giving similar expressions.

"GO! GO!" The thuggish teen finally yelled seeing the approaching students crowd around to watch the race.

The two both pushed off speeding down the sloping sidewalk. Caleb finding it tricky to keep his balance was wobbling a lot his arms flailing has he attempted to keep himself 'steady. Uriah took advantage of this by knocking his board into Caleb's to further throw him off balance.

Caleb was knocked onto the street and heading straight for a parked car. Uriah turned to see Caleb ram straight into the car only to be shocked has instead he leapt into the air allowing his board to pass under the car has he somersaulted over the parked car and landed on the board has it emerged from underneath the car (Uriah had no way of knowing all of Caleb's adventures in Metamoor had made him quite agile and athletic)!

He was now on track and gaining fast on Uriah. He was closing in little by little when suddenly his target took a sharp left he jumped into the air grinding his board down a stairway railing has he went. Caleb grabbed hold of a street pole sign allowing him to make a sharp left mimicking Uriah's grinding trick to get down the stairs.

He caught up and the two were now neck and neck weaving in and out of dodging pedestrians has they went. The two had now entered the park heading for the left side exit. Caleb came up alongside Uriah giving him a daring look. Uriah swung for him causing Caleb to instinctively jump dodging the clumsy attack. Uriah fell hard off of his board his chin skidding along the grass. He watched boiling mad has Caleb sped back to school to wait for him.

A minute later he arrived back at the school to a rather angry looking Will and her friends.

"What?" He asked innocently.

He turned to see Uriah coming up behind him now covered in bruises.

"I'll get you for this!" he growled clenching a fist at Caleb.

"I gotta me one of these things," Caleb smiled has he admired the board before kicking it back to its owner.

"Caleb your hopeless," Will sighed has the group left for the silver dragon restaurant.

Chapter 5 coming soon. Until then R&R


	12. arrivals and welcomes

Heres chapter 5. My updates my start getting a little less regular soon since I've started playing the awesome resident evil 4 but has promised I intend to bring this ifc to its eventual climax. Anyway enjoy chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Arrivals and welcomes.**

Metamoor.

"WHOA! UMPH!" The collective cry echoed throughout the Metamoorian wastelands has Caleb and the guardian's made their not so graceful arrival.

"Irma will you get off me! Cornelia squealed in frustration at the Heavy brunette who was currently sitting on top of Cornelia's back squashing her wings and keeping her from standing up.

"Oops! Sorry Corny," Irma smirked has she stood up freeing Cornelia. She stood and stared daggers at Irma.

"I warned you not to call me that!" she snapped her. Irma leaned towards the blonde girl preparing for a sparring match.

"Hey! Break it up you two ok?" Caleb yelled. The two stared at each other for a moment and each went into pouting positions with a simultaneous humph.

"Right lets put our disguises on girls," Will 'said has she pulled her brown hooded cloak over her shoulders the others following her lead.

The group made their way on foot into Meridian Caleb leading the way while the others held back behind him.

"Ok stay close and don't talk to anyone or let them get to close got it?" Caleb instructed has they entered the city.

"Like has if," Cornelia snorted has a rather grotesque townsfolk person walk by radiating a foul musky scent has he passed.

After a brief stop for Caleb to visit one of his "contacts" the group finally arrived at the infinite city. Well more like a labyrinth than a city the girls were thinking.

"Here we are," Caleb finally said has the Guardians began to shed their cloaks.

"According to my contact this route is supposed to lead us to the blade of infinity," Caleb explained.

"All right this place is probably riddled with traps so stay alert got it?" Will commanded has the group cautiously entered the middle of a large hallway it appeared to be the main entrance hall to a palace or shrine of some type the room was large and square with four thirty foot tall statues in each corner of the room the statues looked similar to roman warriors except their faces were more bestial and these were holding a different weapon one with a sword one with a mace one with an axe and one with a hammer like weapon.

"Hay-lin check the ceiling and walls for any kind of traps," Caleb instructed.

"Right," Hay-lin responded has she 'flew about the large hallway scanning for any form of hidden switch or weapon.

"Alls clear!" She called back. The group cautiously moved into the centre of the hall has they did Caleb unknowing stepped on a switch disguised has a floor tile. The entire room began rumbling and the guardians and Caleb watched in shock has the four roman style warrior statues came to life each one looming over the group.

"Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived," Will said has she prepared to launch herself at one of the statue monsters.

"I "really" Wish Phobos wouldn't go to all this trouble just for us!" Taranee gulped has she stared up at the intimidating statue monster.

"Guardians attack!" Will commanded the group dispersed throughout the massive stone warriors just in time to avoid a massive stone mace impacting the ground in the area that they had just occupied.

Will was in first her fists enveloped in pink energy spheres has she immediately 'began landing thunderous punches in the monsters head and up torso knocking it into the walls.

Cornelia used her powers to summon a mass of vines and dirt out of the surrounding overgrowth moulding them into a huge earth avatar monster for her to control like a puppet. Will was impressed she had no idea Cornelia was capable of this.

The creature began attacking one of the stone soldiers quickly smashing one of its arms to pieces sending its huge mace smashing to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Irma yelled has the huge weapon landed only a few feet away from her and Hay-lin. The monster struck more blows causing the stone soldier to crack and shatter into pieces.

Taranee flew high up to the ceiling noting a rather heavy looking chandelier.

"Will get him over here!" She called. Will dodging the monsters clumsy attacks managed to force the monster into the centre of the hall were taranee quickly melted the heavy brass chain holding up the chandelier. The chandelier landed heavily destroying the monsters head and its upper torso causing the rest of its body to collapse has well.

Hay-lin added to the attack blowing a powerful blast of wind to carry the chandelier into another stone warrior destroying its torso and causing it to collapse into rubble leaving only one left.

"Irma!" Cornelia called has her avatar monster forced the rock monster against the wall.

"Gotcha!" She yelled has she conjured up a massive amount of water and spreading across Cornelia's earth monster.

"Mud pie monster anyone?" Irma grinned admiring her handy work.

"Ok Taranee dry him off!" Will commanded.

"Right!" Taranee responded has she spread a blanket of flames over the 'mud covered monster causing it to dry and harden like cement.

Finally Cornelia finished it off by calling out huge vines to crush the monster into powder.

"And that's a rap!" she cheered has the group high fived each other on their victory.

Caleb had been waiting nearby for once deciding that it wasn't wise to take on thirty tall stone monsters especially not when the Guardians could fight them more effectively than he could even hope to.

"C'mon we gotta hurry," he commanded has he took off down a smaller hallway the Guardians following closely behind.

Chapter 6 is coming soon. Until please review.


	13. end of the road

And we're back chapter 6 is now up for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 6: The end of the road. **

"Metamoor the palace.

Phobos stared at the watery image across the throne room floor that showed the Guardians battling with a group of giant stone warriors. He growled low in irritation has the Guardians defeated the last of the four giants.

The sound of his lord displeased was unnerving to Cedric at the moment. Over the past several months Phobos had been growing increasingly aggravated by Cedric's seemingly constant failures and with the Guardians recent defeat and their unexpected return from the dead Cedric was hanging by a very thin thread.

"So the Guardians have entered the infinite city," Phobos mused flexing his fingers.

"They seem to be searching for the blade of infinity." Cedric pointed out.

The sword with the power to destroy the Sentinels."

"I can see that you imbecile!" The dark prince snapped angrily at Cedric.

"Here is your chance to make up for your earlier failure. Now go and destroy the Guardians!" Phobos commanded. Cedric began convulsing in pain has his body began to rive and mutate his legs merged together into a massively long tail his entire upper torso grew huge muscles to match his tail.

"At once my liege," He announced in his newly transformed body.

"And this time… DO NOT fail me." Phobos warned his words freezing Cedric a few feet from the door.

"I will not my lord," Cedric responded in an almost irritated tone. Phobos eyes narrowed has he noted his lieutenants tone. It was a sign of disrespect to him. He decided to let it slip… for now at least. After all Cedric's powers were drawn directly from his own meaning he controlled the snake/man. With just a mere thought he could cause Cedric's body to uncontrollably mutate changing the mighty general into a pathetic mass of mewling misshapen flesh. He grinned at the thought. Oh how loved to be in control.

"The infinite city.

Caleb and the Guardians stared down a long hallway ahead of them. "Each one waiting for another to suggest a course of action. The infinite city and this particular area an old underground 'palace which Phobos had converted into a safe house of sorts was riddled with elaborate traps.

"So why have we stopped here exactly?" Taranee asked staring at the seemingly empty hallway. Caleb picked up a stone and threw it down the hallway.

The corridor was suddenly filled with flying arrows an "enormous swinging blade and finally a series of spikes shot up out of the ground before retreating back into the floor leaving the room in its silent state once again.

"Gotcha," Taranee gulped her eyes wide in shock.

"Wow, Phobos must have been watching his Indiana Jones movies before he set this place up," Irma smiled.

"Taranee take care of the arrows," Will commanded pointing to the holes in the walls. The fire guardian aimed both her hands forward and two blankets of flame shot out along the walls and then retreated into the numerous holes were the fire quickly burned and destroyed the dozens of crossbows hidden behind them. Next will stared up at the high ceiling and the deadly waiting swinging blade.

"Cornelia the blade!" Will yelled pointing towards the massive swinging blade.

"I'm on it!" Cornelia responded. She aimed her hands upwards and a series of huge routs rapped around the pendulum blade preventing it from moving.

"Irma Hay-lin the floor!" Will ordered once again. First of all Irma used her powers to flood the room with a foot or so of water. Hay-lin added to the effect by blowing out a gust of ice, cold wind freezing the water into ice and making it safe to cross.

"Show offs," Caleb huffed. Though he had to admit it was a pretty impressive display he hated not being able to help out (in other words show off).

"Oh quit whining and lets go," Will smiled has she flew across the floor. Caleb waited for a moment and then followed.

"Hey wait up!" He called.

The group entered into a wider more circular shaped room shafts in the ceiling were letting in intense beams of light into the room. A large stone pillar occupied middle of the room with four mirrors mounted on its sides. There was also a mirror in each corner of the room. Will noted that the room was shaped like a giant bowl.

"Lets go but stay alert," Caleb said has the group cautiously entered the middle of the room. Has they approached the central pillar began rotating allowing the mirrors to reflect the intense light about the room. The beams were now moving along the floor leaving black scorched stone behind them.

"Guardians separate!" Will yelled has the group each fled in a different direction. Caleb had other ideas. He quickly ran to the centre pillar to the surprise of everyone he actually ran straight up the wall fifteen feet towards one of the mirrors!

"Someone's been watching a little to much matrix trilogy," Irma said blinking a few times to check her eye, sight has she witnessed Caleb perform a feat that she was sure was only possible in the movies.

He quickly grabbed hold of the mirror directly above him and managed to free it from its support arm on the pillar, which disabled one of the four deadly light beams.

Caleb mounted the mirror using it has a makeshift surf, board. To slide about the room and up the sloped walls disabling each mirror and daringly dodging in and out of the deadly light shafts has he went.

Finally after disabling the last mirror Caleb landed near the far off door waiting for the Guardians a smug smile on his face.

"Now who's showing off?" Will grinned at the adventurous youth. Her arms folded across her chest.

"You didn't think I was gonna just sit back and let you have all the fun did you?" Caleb replied the arrogant smirk still painted firmly across his face.

The group entered the next room, which was decorated in brilliant silver stone. Beautiful artworks were displayed across the walls if she had remembered her recent visit to Candracar Will would have thought the decorations looked striking similar to those displayed within its fortresses walls. But since she couldn't really remember it she didn't give it much thought. Instead she looked forward towards a gold 'stand which held on it a beautiful sword. A shining golden handling which was has deep has an evening sunset. And a polished blade, which seemed to shine like moonlight.

Now their only problem was the most unwelcome sight of Cedric who was standing in front of the sword waiting for just this moment.

"How perfect," hissed in a foul voice.

Chapter 7 coming soon until then you know what do to.


	14. the blade of infinity

Another day another chapter. The whole story is actually quite close to being finished since I like to stay a few chapters ahead just to make sure I don't post and a chapter and post nothing more for days on end. Anyway heres chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The blade of infinity. **

"How perfect," Cedric hissed in his foul voice his cruel eyes observing the Guardians.

"Not only do I get the honour of destroying you despicable Guardians a second time but also I get to finally put the rebel scum leader out of his misery," Cedric sneered.

"This time none of you will escape your fate!" Cedric cried has he swung his huge tail at the Guardians. The girls separated dodging his attack.

Taranee was first to attack has she threw out a pair of fireballs at the snake monster. The blast burned Cedric on the sides causing him to hug his now burnt and scorched ribs.

"Fried lizard anyone?" Taranee quipped. She wasn't paying attention to a very angry Cedric who was preparing to strike with his vicious clawed hands. Will raced over to Taranee and knocked her out of the way of the blow. She spun on her heel in time to see Cedric punch her hard in the cheek sending her skidding across the room suddenly her mind blurred and she lost consciousness.

Flashback.

_Will was fighting Cedric using a combination of her speed and strength to knock the lizard monster down off his feet_ (Well tail but you know what I mean!) _she stood triumphantly has her opponent fell in front of her fellow Guardians not noticing Cedric producing a white hot ball of energy in his palm._

"_WILL WATCH OUT!" a voice cried. The next thing she knew she was pushed hard to one side has she stopped herself she turned just in time to see Taranee take a fatal hit from the magical energy blast. _

"_TARANEE! Will called._

End flashback

"Whoa déjà vu!" Will thought out loud has she returned to reality. She must have been knocked out since she was across the room against the far left wall now. The other guardians were still fighting Cedric

Caleb ran up Cedric's thick tail. And perform a roundhouse kick catching him hard in the cheek. Cedric recovered fast and punched Caleb in the stomach knocking him hard to the ground.

"Die rebel scum!" Cedric cried. Has he raised his hand, preparing rake, his clawed hand into Caleb's 'chest.

Caleb stared determinedly into Cedric's inhuman eyes determined not to show any fear when suddenly a familiar pink blast of energy sent the snake monster flying across the room.

"Will!" Caleb cried in surprise. She was now starting to wonder just how long she had been out for. She glanced over at her fellows Guardians and noted they weren't exactly in the best condition. They had held their own but were each displaying small cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

Now that she got a good look Cedric was quite beaten up has well and looking rather exhausted.

"Did I miss much?" She asked preparing to finish the battle.

"Oh you just the usual a few punches and kicks that kindof stuff," Irma grinned.

"You were only out for a couple of minutes,"

"Well since you guys have been having fun without me mind if I rap this up?" Will asked smiling wickedly towards Cedric.

"Be my guest," Irma replied gesturing towards Cedric.

Will flew hard at Cedric and delivered a punch to his face leaving a large black eye she followed with a round, house kick to his stomach. And finally a punch to the face sent the snake monster flying out of the door. He cried out loud has he 'flew down the corridor and vanished into the darkness.

"Well now that he's out of the way lets get what we came for and get out of here," Will said approaching the stand, which held the blade of infinity. She reached out to grab the sword by the handle, which crackled with pink energy has she was about to grip the handle. Will instinctively pulled her hand away when she saw this. She shook off the feeling realising it was her powers reacting to the sword. And this time successfully grabbed the handle

She knew this sword. It was hard to explain but has she held it was like being reacquainted with an old friend. The sword felt like hers. Has though she knew without a shadow of a doubt that was meant for her and her alone to wield. She took out the heart of Candracar and placed into an indent in the swords handle.

"Well this new Hay-lin uttered mouth agape has she and the others stared at Will holding out the sword its blade glowing an intense pink.

The palace.

Phobos watched has the watery image has the keeper of the Heart retrieved the sword from its resting place. His "hands tightly gripping the arm rests of his throne until he actually broke away a piece of the stone arm rest.

"That fool will pay the price for failing me. Phobos growled in a low dangerous voice has he thought of a way to punish lord Cedric. "When and if he returned of course.

If your wondering about the battle sequence I decided to cut it short since we all know the basic drill when Cedric and the Guardians fight. Anyway please R&R .


	15. reward and punishment

Heres chapter 8 and a rather nasty surprise for cedric read on to find out:

**Chapter 8: Reward and punishment.**

Metamoor.

Cedric slithered unevenly down the Corridors towards prince Phobos's private dining room if snakes could limp then that would be what Cedric was doing has he used the rear of his tail to kindof roll himself forward and continued in this fashion until he eventually reached his destination. He was quite beaten up from his battle with Guardians. His forearms were itching like crazy after the earth Guardian had rapped thorns around his arms. And he was sure he still had water lodged in unmentionable places thanks to the annoying water Guardian.

Finally he entered the tall double doors to report to his prince. Phobos was seated at the opposite end of an extravagant dining table which was almost fifteen feet long and filled with equally extravagant foods some were salads made from local Metamoorian vegetation has well different meats presumably from the local wildlife or possibly an unwilling donator. It was quite common in meridian for paslings to sneak into kitchens to steal food if caught the chef would often add the unfortunate creature to their latest culinary creation. Further along the table was a series of metamoorian 'desserts including something which look like a banana split. Suffice to say there was enough food to feed a small village.

"My lord I have returned," Cedric announced has he 'went into a bowing position his fist across his chest.

"Well I take it you have destroyed the Guardians?" Phobos assumed has he swirled the contents of his golden goblet about disinterestedly. Cedric swallowed hard at the assumption.

"No sire. The Guardians have once again eluded my efforts, Perhaps with more warriors-" Phobos held up his hand silencing Cedric.

"Then once again you have failed me?" Phobos stated flatly.

"I grow weary of your increasing incompetence. You have led my armies to some of my most glorious victories in recent years. But when you allow yourself to be defeated by five little girls and a boy rebel you insult me personally!" Phobos explained. Cedric was growing worried now. He had sat by watching Phobos giving similar speeches to soon to be doomed warriors and generals loving every minute of it. But now he was on the platter himself.

"It is time you learned the price of failure." Phobos announced coldly his eyes sparking with dark energy.

Cedric convulsed in a familiar pain. His body was changing back to his human form. Which was strange since he hadn't triggered the change himself. His skin reverted to its pink pigmentation. But instead of growing smaller his body grew larger! His stomach bloated like a balloon so much such his skin split like a balloon would if you tried to stretch it over a football. He felt his left eye swell to the size of a tennis ball and his tongue seemed to double in size. His left arm was huge and misshapen the flesh and raw muscle seemed intermixed. While his right arm was little more than skin and bone. After the transformation had ended Cedric was devoid of his former glory an abomination of flesh that really had no sane right to be alive.

"You will remain this way until I see fit to change you back. Luckily for you I still need capable warriors. Phobos explained to the malformed Cedric.

"Guards! remove "that" from my presence its putting me off my meal." Phobos grinned gesturing towards the mass of flesh that was now lord Cedric.

Heatherfield.

The Guardians and Caleb finally returned to earth. "After their mission to the infinite city. The blade of infinity was stored at the "lin's home since it could be easily hidden in their large basement.

Caleb having returned to earth had discovered the Oracles time altering trick had brought him back to a point before he had got his new apartment so he was again staying with the "lin's of course from their point of view was yet to leave at all. He decided against leaving again after all they did seem upset the last time he left and the endless papers was a nightmare especially considering he was still learning the English written language.

He settled down in his familiar foldout bed in the basement he had to admit he had missed the place. He noticed Blunk had fallen asleep inside a box packed with clothes. Normally he could barely stand the pasling creature but tonight it was like returning home and seeing a childhood pet dog. After the exhausting day he simply changed into his night, clothes and soon fell asleep waiting to be awoken by the morning hustle and bustle.

Will sat on her bed toying with the heart of Candracar. The way she felt when she held that sword was the strangest sensation she had had. Even has a guardian. She felt more powerful more confident being away from it was like having a limb severed.

Caleb had insisted on training her starting tomorrow. Since she hadn't had much experience using swords it seemed sensible. Thankfully it was the weekend tomorrow so there was no school and she should hopefully get a little R&R in.

Then there was that dream during the fight with Cedric. Although she now understood what had happened the memories were vague and foggy to recall. All she knew was if what she had witnessed had really happened she couldn't let it happen again.

"Will are you going to bed yet?" Her mother called up.

"Its gone eleven!"

"Yeah mom!" She called back. With that she crawled into bed and turned off her light and closed her eyes waiting to fall into a dreamless slumber.

Next chapter coming soon.


	16. morning practice

Heres a late update for ya. Since today is Saturday I'm pretty busy hence why I'm updating so late. Anyway enjoy chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Morning practice. **

"Morning in Heatherfield.

Will eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared across at her alarm clock. It was 6:57am. She still had a couple hours of sleep yet. Thankfully today was a Saturday so there was no school. Today's schedule involved a few more 'hours sleep perhaps an hour or so of cartoons during breakfast. And then she would meet up with her friends for training and general hanging out.

She rolled over and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Or so she thought. Her Alarm suddenly blared into life has the digits turned to 7:00. Will nearly jumped out of her skin has she instinctively swung her arm out sending the alarm clock flying across the room and into her wardrobe.

"Ow! What was that for? Her alarm clock called out angrily.

"Oops! Sorry about that it was a reflex!" Will apologized.

"Oh sure! And I'm just expected to sit here and take this abuse? I may be a machine but I have rights to you know!" The alarm clock yelled almost bouncing off the floor has it called its protests.

"Sssh! Will you keep it down are you trying to wake my mom up?" Will pleaded has she returned the alarm clock to its stand by her bed.

"Oh sure and now I receive complaints for doing my job! I will not stand for this kindof abuse!" The alarm clock screamed.

"I demand an apology," The alarm clock insisted. If it were a human the right now it would be standing with its back to Will arms folded tightly across the chest and head held up high.

"Fine I'm sorry happy now?" Will said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you meant that apology." The alarm clock replied snidely.

I'm really sorry for knocking you across the room! OK?" Will growled has she grinded a few layers of bone off her teeth getting out the words.

"Thank you." The alarm clock smugly responded obviously deciding it'd be best not to push its luck any further.

"RING! RING!

Her mobile. Will picked it up and stared for a moment has she wondered who could be calling so early.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Will? It's Caleb. The voice answered.

"Caleb! Do you know what time it is?" Will yelled into the phone clearly annoyed.

"Meet me down at the beach at eight we got some training to do," Caleb replied ignoring her anger.

"Training? Today? Now!" Will 'blurted out. She had planned to train with the others but she wasn't expecting Caleb to take charge of their schedule.

"Yep. You've never used a sword in combat before so someone has to teach you."

"Fine let me get breakfast first and I'll be there soon," She submitted in defeat.

"What about the others are coming to?"

"I told them last night and you but I figured you'd have forgotten by now so I phoned to make sure you were up,"

"I see… fine see you in an hour." Will said before turning off her cell phone and ending the conversation.

Over the next thirty, two minutes Will went through her standard morning rituals. A shower and hair wash to wake her up probably. The usually female appliance of 'makeup which was never much for Will aside from a little eye, liner and a touch of gloss. She dressed in a pair of jeans and black tank top with her familiar grey and pink jogging coat over the top to keep her warm. A bowel of cereal and half an episode of power puff girls later she was finally ready to go.

She arrived at the beach and parked her bike outside the cave the others waiting for her minus Cornelia and Caleb.

"Hi guys!" Will greeted trying to sound cheerful.

"So were is Caleb and Cornelia?"

"Not here yet," Hay-lin shrugged.

Right on cue Cornelia arrived.

"You took your time didn't you?" Irma said pointedly.

"Hey I like have to make myself presentable you know," Cornelia answered. Even at this time of day the fatigue a normal person would show at being up at such an hour was disguised by the make up over Cornelia's face.

"For who exactly? Irma asked suspiciously.

"For any guys that see us obviously!" Cornelia answered. Will and Irma passed dumbfounded looks at each other.

"We'll be training has Guardians! We don't want people to see us!" Irma snapped.

"Its about time you guys showed up," A voice from behind said.

The group turned to see Caleb emerge from the cave. He was holding a sword in one hand and a second one wrapped in cloth. Will also noticed a sword sheath hanging off his belt partially hidden by his meridian style trench coat He unwrapped the second sword revealing the blade of infinity and threw it at Wills feet.

"Lets get started shall we?"

chapter 10 is on its way.


	17. practice makes perfect

Chapter 10 has arrived I would've posted this yesterday but it turned out to be a rather busy day. Anyway enjoy:

**Chapter 10: Practice makes perfect. **

Clash!

The two swords impacted each other Will forcing her blade has hard she could against her opponents. With little result even with the aide of her guardian strength she did seem to be getting anywhere.

Her opponent allowed his blade to fall back knocking Will off balance. He side stepped to left and will followed going for a blow to the head. Her opponent easily dodged her clumsy attack and raised his sword allowing Will's blade to slide down his own. He followed through with a light kick to the stomach sending his opponent skidding across the dirt. Caleb stood in front of Will and pointed is sword at her throat.

"Wrong. Try again." He said for the seemingly hundredth time.

Will got up and charged at him again bringing her sword up for an over, head hit. Caleb blocked with his own sword. And was caught off guard when Will delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach sending him skidding along the sand floor. He just barely managed to stay up right has his opponent came in for another more high power attack.

"Better!"

"Thanks I picked that up from you," she said smiling wickedly.

The two continued to duel for a while with Caleb leading 'Will every step of the way.

"Better!" He said has her attacks came faster and more furious forcing him on the defensive. He was backed into a corner of the cave now. She had him now she was sure of it.

Caleb grinned mischievously before release the pressure on his blade he then ran up the wall right next to him and dropped behind her placing his blade against her throat.

"Not so better," He smirked.

"Hey no fair you can't do that!" Will whined.

"Why not?" Caleb asked quizzically.

"Be-because…" Will started failing to finish her protest.

"Will you've been in this business for a while now. You seriously think an enemy isn't going to try something unexpected cos you think its not fair? Caleb said turning her round to face him.

She unexpectedly knocked her sword handle into his chest causing him to drop his sword and fall on his butt. He looked up to see the point of Will's sword staring down at him.

"I think we should take a break now anyway," Caleb gulped eyeing his watch. Though he wasn't letting on Will had learned a lot in only a few short hours. She had quickly picked up how to guard effectively and basic fencing techniques. She still needed a little more practice but she had definitely come along. Much further than Caleb would have expected from such a brief training period.

Will had obviously noticed to. She couldn't explain it but wielding the blade of infinity felt so natural to her. She had used swords before on brief occasions but had never had this kind of experience.

The other guardians had been going through their standard practice drills each had improved a notch or two with regards to speed and hand to hand combat but not has much has Will.

"Ok guys lets go," Will called out she produced the heart of Candracar and the other Guardians gathered around.

"Huh so long athletic and curvy hello short and awkward," Irma sighed has she watched her body revert to its younger civilian form.

The Girls made their way back into Heatherfield deciding to spend the afternoon at the mall. Caleb reluctantly followed even though he knew it would likely end with him carrying an insane amount of bags filled with clothing.

Metamoor.

Phobos stared across the room at the three, arrayed tomb like alcoves, which occupied the centre of the room. "Their occupants slumbering waiting for enough power to be supplied before they could reawaken. The prince watched disinterestedly has the robed worshippers removed the shrunken corpses of several late guards who had been offered has sacrifices to refuel the Sentinels.

One of the worshippers approached Phobos.

"The Sentinels are ready to be awakened my lord," The chalk skin worshipper informed Phobos.

"Excellent. Do so at once." Phobos said without even turning to look at the worshipper.

The prince left the worshippers to their strange rituals and prayers not caring what atrocities they committed provided it served to benefit him. He strolled down the corridors and eventually approached a door with two guards standing by its sides.

The guards opened the door has their master approached revealing the bloated malformed mass of flesh that was lord Cedric.

"Well then have we learnt our lesson yet?" Phobos asked snidely. His eyes sparked their familiar dark energy and the horrible bloated mass began to compress and reform its self until a clothe less but now human Cedric laid across the cold stone floor is body drenched with sweat his hair wild and matted lacking its usual immaculate tidiness. His body was shivering and he slowly raised his head to stare up at Phobos sending a shiver down his spine.

"I have an assignment for you." Phobos informed his general. He exited the door leaving Cedric to groom himself into his usual formal attire.

Cedric gritted his teeth frustrated he had allowed himself to receive such punishment. By all rights in his previous form he should have died several times over. Since his mutated organs no longer would have had the strength to sustain his body for much time. It was only thanks to Phobos's magic that he was alive. Cedric slowly rose to his feet vowing not to fail his master this time.

A while later he emerged from his chambers dressed in his usual attire and headed for the throne room. He was sure certain guards were silently mocking and laughing at him has he passed. He would have to remember to kill them later for their insolence.

Finally he reached palace gardens were he had been informed Phobos was relaxing from an apparently taxing day. He would have to remember to take the opportunity to unwind himself later. After what he had just been through he was sure a few of his muscles hadn't reformed quite right. He bowed before the pool containing Phobos's wax skinned naked form his eyes closed has a mark of respect of course.

"My master,"

"Greetings lord Cedric," Phobos replied courteously.

"Now that your position has been made clearer I have a new task for you," Phobos explained an evil smirk on his face has he carefully chose the words to describe his torture on his loyal lieutenant.

"Soon my Sentinels will be resurrected. By this time I want you to return to earth with them to destroy the Guardians of the veil."

"Has you wish my liege." Cedric responded has rose to do his lords bidding. This time he would not fail.

Chapter 11 is coming soon until then please R&R.


	18. preperations

Here we go chapter 11 is now up hope you all enjoy:

**Chapter 11: Preparations.**

The past three hours had been pure torture for Caleb. He had 'never not even on Meridian had to go through such trials of endurance. His arms felt like they were going to drop off at any second and all he wanted was to finally go home and never see another shopping mall for the rest of his life!

"Are you guys done yet?" he whined has the Guardians slowly death marched him through the seemingly endless clothe stores.

"Just one more store and then we promise that's it," Hay-lin said for the fifth or sixth time.

"C'mon my arms are killing me! You guys have brought enough stuff to clothe all of Meridian by now!" Caleb protested.

"Oh quit being such has a baby Caleb," Irma said in a teasing tone.

"Besides your supposed to be a gentleman and offer to carry a lady's bags," She said going into high heel walk and raising her head in a sophisticated manner.

Caleb sighed this was obviously his punishment for trying to get the Guardians into a training regime. He stared down at the bags each one, filled excessive amounts of clothing. The majority was Hay-lin's and Cornelia's.

Cornelia loved to keep up with the latest fashions trends and most of Hay-lin's purchases would like be cannibalised into her own unique fashion designs. Which Caleb would likely be used has a guinea pig for later since he had spotted a few male clothing items being brought and the line: "Hey Caleb this would look great on you!" was occasionally heard before the said item in question was bagged purchased and handed to him for carriage. He would have to think of an escape plan later. If he left at the right time then Hay-lin would like 'seize blunk for experimentation instead!

"Hey guys why don't we stop and get something to eat?" Will suggested has she noticed a burger bar up ahead.

"Sounds good to me I haven't eaten anything since this morning," Irma replied.

"Irma your always eating! Its no wonder you're getting stubby around the waist," Cornelia replied.

"Well at least when I order food I don't just order half a salad," Irma yelled her face turning red.

"I don't just eat half a salad!" Cornelia snapped back.

"Sure I like to keep an eye on my diet to ensure my figure stays perfect but like who doesn't? The other girls all looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

The group sat down and ordered their food (Cornelia didn't have a half salad though) and started discussing plans for the remainder of the weekend.

"So what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Movie?" Hay-lin suggested.

"Nah we already saw the last good one," Irma dismissed.

"How about going to a dance club?" Irma asked.

"I'd have to check with my mom," Will responded.

"Me to," Cornelia sighed.

"Me three," Taranee added.

"Well then since you girls have no plans then tomorrow we can get in a few more rounds of training," Caleb grinned smugly.

The Guardians sighed collectively.

Metamoor.

"The throne room.

Phobos waited impatiently has he tapped his fingers against his thrones "arm rest. It had been hours since he had sent Cedric on his mission. How long could locating a portal take?

Finally the serpentine form of lord Cedric entered the throne room and bowed before his master.

"Well?" Phobos demanding glaring down, at Cedric his eyes burning into his skull.

Cedric threw out a small squat green creature into at the base of the steps leading to Phobos throne it had dull green skin covered in bumps and yellow eyes its attire appeared to be a bag with holes torn into the sides and top and a length of rope rapped around the waist.

"I have used this pasling creature to locate a portal not far from here. Cedric reported.

"Good apparently these vermin do have a use after all." Phobos grinned.

"The Sentinels are waiting," Phobos explained.

"Take them to earth find and destroy the guardians. Understand. It was not a question but rather a statement.

"At once me liege!" Cedric responded before marching out of his lord's presence the pasling creature's body gripped tightly in his large hand.

Chapter 12 is coming.


	19. parties crushes and party crashers

Heres chapter 12 at last. This was one of the more fun non fighting chapters to write so I hope you enjoy it to:

**Chapter 12: Parties crushes and party crashers. **

"Heatherfield shopping mall night time.

Round the back of the popular shopping mall amongst the dumpsters and trash, cans. The deathly silence was unexpectedly disturbed has a tear in reality ripped open. Heralding the arrival of four beings.

Cedric viewed his surroundings curling up his nose has he absorbed the unusual smells of this foreign land. He turned to the Sentinels and gave out his orders.

"Split up and search for the Guardians keep to the rooftops and shadows to avoid being seen when you find the them make them follow you to the central park," Cedric commanded. The Sentinels stared blankly at him for a moment before each one made a super human leap onto the tall rooftops bounding off in three different directions.

Cedric concentrated for a moment before he painfully forced his serpentine body to mutate back into his human form. He was now dressed in his standard earth clothes his long blond hair tied into a fish tail. He was also wearing a long trench coat, which concealed his outfit.

He smiled slyly before heading onto the streets to locate his targets.

The Guardian had each been allowed by their parents to visit a local dance club. Will wasn't really that surprised has her mom often encouraged her to go to parties so she could make friends more often. Hay-lin's parents had taken some convincing but they eventually gave in when Hay-lin explained how she would be all right with her cell phone and of course Caleb (much to Caleb surprise!) for protection. Cornelia argued it was practically her right to be allowed to party and no parent could take that right away. When she had finished her rather long, winded speech she realised her parents had in fact being saying yes the whole time! Taranee's parents were fine with the idea after she explained she'd be with her friends. Irma had nearly been lost in the line of babysitting duty for her pesky brother. But was saved by a call from her annoying crush boy martin who was quickly volunteered for babysitting duty. He was a regular visitor to the apartment anyway and Irma's parents were always saying how nice he seemed much to Irma's dislike!

The group entered the dance club Hay-lin and Irma immediately taking to the dance floor leaving Cornelia Will Caleb and Taranee to secure a table for general chatting drinks etc.

Caleb looked about some, what confused. He had been to parties before but often found 'himself a little caught off guard by the insanely loud music constantly threatening to deafen him. That combined with the flashing lights and hordes of people moving about was enough to throw him of balance. The first time the girls had taken him to a dance club he was sure that it must have been some sort of fighting arena (they had arrived early so the dance floor was empty that particular night). That was until the party, goers flooded into the dance floor and he soon caught on.

Caleb took his seat and disinterestedly looked about his eyes trying to make out the many flashing partials bodies that were enjoying the music. Will and Cornelia were chattering about matt or something who, was apparently supposed to be playing with his band tonight the colbolt blue. Caleb finally turned his attention and started listening to the conversation:

"Yeah I know matt's just so cute!" Will was saying giggling her eyes going all puppy dog has she envisioned his scruffy but handsome image.

"What about you Taranee? Who do you like?" Will asked Taranee blushed (which was actually hard to see with the flashing lights and Taranees dark tone skin) taken off guard by the question.

"Who? Me? I don't have a crush!" She blurted out defensively.

Will and Cornelia gave each other evil looks like two witches plotting something over a boiling cauldron would.

"Who said anything about a crush?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Come now spill it! No keeping secrets from your best friends,"

"Well if you must know…" Taranee started.

"Yes…" Will and Cornelia teased.

"I like…"

"Yes…"

"Nigel," She finally breathed out in a heavy breath. Leaving Cornelia and Will to stare in befuddlement.

"Nigel… from Uriah's gang?" Will asked knowing full well it was that very same Nigel.

"Yeah but he's not like Uriah and his creepy pals!" Taranee began defensively.

"He's sensitive intelligent… and so cute! She said breathing out the three words.

The three stared at each for a minute and burst into uncontrollable giggles just has Irma Hay-lin returned from the dance floor each of them holding drinks which were passed around.

"Taranee was just telling us how she likes Nigel!" Will explained between fits of laughter.

"Oh man! That's hilarious!" Irma said laughing a bit to manically.

"Well we all know who Irma likes don't we?" Cornelia started shaking Irma out of her laughter bout.

"I do not like Martin! The little nerd just insists on stalking me!" Irma snapped defensively.

"Who said anything about Martin?" Cornelia asked innocently.

"Well you are always leading him on and getting him to do stuff for you," Hay-lin reasoned.

"Yeah and you know what they say about people who argue lots?" Will chirped in.

"I DO NOT LIKE MARTIN!" Irma yelled. This only incited a wave of laughter off of the other four girls.

"Hey what about Caleb?" Irma sparked raising her finger. Caleb spun his head in response having drowned out the majority of the nonsensical girl talk.

"Huh? He asked trying to figure out the question

"Which one of us do you like?" Hay-lin asked smiling brightly.

"Err… well…which one of you guys? Caleb asked rubbing the back of his head. His eyes slowly passed over each of the five girls who were, each leaning forward looking at him innocently yet at the same in a strangely suggestive fashion. Caleb blushed red, which thankfully wasn't noticeable thanks to the lighting.

Yeah Cornelia answered.

Me, Will, Irma, Hay-lin or Taranee."

"Errr…"

"Oh c'mon don't think we haven't noticed you staring at our butts when we're transformed!" Irma said teasingly.

"I don't!" Caleb yelled.

"I'm gonna go now. Caleb said searching desperately for an excuse.

"Err you guys… err… need drinks!" He finally declared.

"No we don't." Will replied simply showing her mostly full glass filled with soda pop.

"Yeah but you you'll need more drinks after those and I…" Caleb said has he backed off and retreated into the crowd of dancers.

"Dang He got away from us!" Irma pouted.

"So what about you Cornelia…"

"Phew that was close!" Caleb sighed has he wiped away a bead of sweat that he was unaware was even on his forehead. He scanned the large room suspiciously taking note of several faces. No one he knew. But it was wise to be on guard… just in case. He looked up towards the ceiling noting the suspended walkways for people wanting a better view of the performers on stage and noticed a man with long hair tied into fish tail staring at him through cold eyes. The coloured lights flashed on him for a second turning the character blue and then disappearing leaving only blackness the figure seemed to have vanished.

Caleb searched wildly. He was sure he recognised those eyes from somewhere. But were? He scanned the area has quickly has he could and a caught glimpsed of a hooded character in black robes. Once again the character remained only for a second before seeming to vanish.

"The Sentinels!" He whispered his eyes wide in shock.

Poor Caleb hey? Anyway chapter 13 is coming soon.


	20. the chase

Heres chapter 13 enjoy:

**Chapter 13:** **The chase. **

Cedric surveyed his surroundings in a disinterested tone. The room was dark and noisy with different coloured lights constantly flashing. A group of jester like 'musician's were performing on the main stage and a lot of people were dancing enjoying the entertainment.

Cedric's cold emotionless eyes carefully searched the floor trying to find the Guardians. This was apparently one of the few places that young teenagers visited for entertainment in Heatherfield. Though personally he failed to see the appeal. He'd have been much happier in his serpent form knocking these foolish teenagers about like bowling pins. Suddenly his eyes widened has they fell upon the rebel scum leader. Cedric grinned in delight has he looked further and found a table with the five Guardians gathered around it. He look down again to the rebel leader his eyes meeting his own and quickly took the opportunity to escape leaping out of an open skylight leaving Caleb to wonder were he had vanished to.

Cedric landed on the roof to discover the steel Sentinel waiting for him.

"Your supposed to be searching for Guardians!" He snapped in an arrogant tone. The Sentinel simply stood there staring at him through the void in its hood.

"Gah! Imbecile!" Cedric growled slapping his head.

"The rebel leader and the Guardians are in this building find the other Sentinels and return here." He yelled in a demanding tone. Throwing his arm off to his left side pointing towards the city buildings. The sentinel stared blankly for a moment before leaping along the rooftops of Heatherfield to retrieve its two brothers.

Caleb pushed his way through the mass of bodies blocking his way. He needed to find the guardians but they were nearly impossible to see in this light. "Brunettes and blondes everywhere the occasional red head. Finally his eyes fell upon Taranee's familiar dark skin tone.

"Taranee get the others-" He cut himself off when he saw the girl he had just grabbed by the shoulder was in fact an entirely different girl.

"Sorry thought you were somebody else!" He apologised backing away from the surprised girl

"Were are they?" Caleb grumbled to himself. Has he 'began stalking through the crowds again. He needed to get the girls out of here before those Sentinel freaks showed up.

Finally he spotted Hay-lin. He was sure it was 'her because her hairstyle and unusual fashion sense stuck out by a mile.

"Hey Caleb enjoying the party?" Hay-lin grinned has she flowed to the music.

"Hay-lin get the others we gotta go now!" Caleb yelled over the music.

"Huh but why? What's going on? She asked.

"Some old friends from Metamoor are back," Caleb said lowly clenching his hand into a fist.

"Right," Hay-lin replied understanding has soon has she heard the word Metamoor.

Caleb waited by the main entrance and was soon met by the Hay-lin and the other four Guardians.

"Caleb what's going on?" Will demanded.

"The Sentinels are here," Caleb explained.

"We gotta get out of here now!"

"Girls lets move!" Will commanded.

The group started off down the dark streets in a hurried fashion. "Caleb wildly looking about for a sign of the Sentinels.

"So these are the same guys who've already beaten us right? Taranee asked.

"Right," Caleb answered.

"So why are we running?" Irma asked.

"So we hopefully survive the night." Caleb replied simply.

"Look their!" Hay-lin yelled pointing to a trio of dark robed warriors bound off of the rooftops and walls of the surrounding buildings before landing a few feet in front of the group.

"Just great," Caleb growled.

"Lets run for it," He yelled.

"Oh I don't think so!" Will dismissed pulling out the heart of Candracar.

"From what you've told us it sounds like we owe these reaper rejects big! Guardians unite! Will cried "each girl was surrounded by their respective energy cocoons which moments later faded away to reveal the five Guardians.

"Guardians attack!" Will ordered has the girls move in to surround the Sentinels.

"Gah! Girls!" Caleb yelled covering his face with his palm before running into battle after them.

Chapter 14 will be up soon. Please review


	21. a paslings work is never done

Chapter 14 has arrived. Time for a certain pasling we all know and love to make a late entry. Enjoy:

**Chapter 14: A paslings work is never done.**

In the alley way behind the silver dragon restaurant a small green humanoid creature was rummaging desperately for its next meal. It was wearing two over sized brown boots one split at the toes. A dirty stained top with a dull orange vest on held in place by a black belt. The creature had dark green bumpy skin with two white clumps of matted hair growing out of its wrists and two yellow 'blood shot eyes. In Meridian such a creature was known simply has a pasling. Considered little more than vermin that could talk and stand on two legs.

Blunk dug into the dumpster behind the restaurant searching for leftover scraps of food dead animals anything which looked remotely organic and would fit into his mouth. Paslings had little uses other than slave labour but they could also digest almost anything with little or no ill effects. They also had an unusual ability to find portals via 'smell'.

Blunk dug his scrawny hands deep into the filth and retrieved a rotten half eaten roast chicken.

"Blunk eat bird meat tonight!" The pasling declared delightedly to no one in particular. And 'proceeded to ravenously devour a meal which would make most vomit at the sight (and smell).

The green frog like creature stared up into the night air has it felt a sudden increase in wind speed. Blunk blood shot eyes adjusted to a female winged figure descending from the 'sky which he soon recognised has Hay-lin.

"Blunk! Blunk!" Hay-lin hissed. Has she tried to locate the 'pickle skinned man. Blunk often explored at night to avoid being seen by people, which made it easier for him to scavenge food and junk (or merchandise has he called it) from 'peoples trash cans and dumpsters etc. Recently however she made a deal with him that if he stayed to the alley behind her family restaurant were the girls could keep an eye on him he would get all the leftover food from the restaurant. Blunk gladly accepted of course but often broke his end of the deal. In spite of that Hay-lin could rarely resist leaving him at least a few scraps. He had clearly been raised in poverty and down trodden his whole life so she hated having to inflict further misery on the poor creature. And even if he was a little odd looking she still couldn't help but find him cute and lovable in an odd sort of way.

"C'mon Blunk quit hiding! Its me Hay-lin!" She hissed.

"Birdie meat?" blunk offered has his head shot out of his garbage dumpster home sticking a leg of rotten chicken in Hay-lin's face.

"Ew!" Hay-lin shrieked has she batted the foul smelling meat away from her face.

" Blunk!" Don't do that ever again! She steamed.

"C'mon we need your help," Hay-lin commanded.

"Ooh! Girls need Blunk's help?

"C'mon we gotta find a portal so we can send some monsters back to Metamoor," Hay-lin explained.

"Argh! Blunk no want to fight monsters!" Blunk shrieked desperately diving into the safety of his dumpster home.

"Well if you don't I guess there'll be no more food left out for you," Hay-lin replied turning her back to the pickle skinned man. She patiently counted down.

"Five four three two,"

"Blunk help girls," Blunk replied stepping in front of Hay-lin like a small child that had just been scolded and made to apologise.

"Great lets go!" Hay-lin cried happily grabbing Blunk's scrawny arm and pulling him into the air with her. "The pasling shrieking in terror trying desperately to scramble up her arm.

"Will we can't hold out much longer!" Irma called out desperately. Has she fled the ice Sentinels 'attacks. The fact the group had held out this long was nothing short of a miracle. The Guardians had led the Sentinels around the park several times a few trees had fallen but no major damage had been caused... yet! But that aside the battle had starting to draw the attention of the police. But for some reason they had entered the park yet.

Irma landed in front of the ice monster and used her powers to pull two large water pipes out of the ground. The water rushed into the Ice sentinels torso freezing on contact leaving it pinned against a tree and helpless.

Cornelia shot hundreds of vines out of the ground to engulf and over whelm the rock Sentinel. Wrapping it like a mummy in plant vines. She then hardened the vines leaving it helpless. With its arms unable to move it couldn't muster the strength to free itself.

Taranee was left with the steel Sentinel. Dodging in and out of its lightning fast blades. Before the two were landed crossed over each other. Taranee took the opportunity to strike. "Blasting its swords and wielding them together with her fire. She aimed again at the creature's hands leaving its arms useless. Cornelia used her powers to hold it down with a series of vines leaving it helpless.

"That won't hold them for long," Caleb said.

"I know!" Will replied.

"Hey guys! Up here!" The group looked up to see Hay-lin floating down with Blunk in toe.

"One Blunk has ordered. That will be three monsters to go plus tip please," Hay-lin smiled smugly has blunk stood in front of Will towering over him.

"Blunk we need a portal now!" Will commanded.

"Blunk on it!" The pasling creature saluted. Blunk began sniffing along the floor like a blood, hound. Searching for the unmistakeable scent given off by portals only detectable 'to a paslings unique nasal cavities. The smell was difficult to describe. A kind of mint flavoured smell mixed in with something some rotten like decaying flesh. He soon found what he was looking for and began hopping excitedly near a large tree.

"Portal! Portal! Blunk find portal!"

"Cornelia?" Will replied calmly.

Cornelia had the vines pinning down the monsters to enlarge to massive limbs, which one by one threw each of the Sentinels into the portal.

"Later guys," Will called has she passed the heart over the portal sealing it up like a zipped pocket.

"C'mon we better get out of here," Will said flying into the air.

"Like no duh!" my hair was not meant to endure this kindof stress!" Cornelia informed has she joined the other girls Caleb and Blunk being air lifted and dropped in a nearby alley, way.

The police arrived moments later to survey the damage.

"What you think Bernie?" The first officer asked flashing his torch light at over at the cut trees and damaged ground.

"No idea" Bernie responded. The two looked about in wonder trying to work out what could have caused such devastation…

I was originally planning on leaving blunk out entirely but now that hes here rest assured hes got his part to play. Chapter 15 is coming soon. Until R&R


	22. the plan

Heres chapter 15 enjoy:

**Chapter 15: The plan. **

Cedric stood on the edge of a tall building over looking Heatherfield's 'central park. The battle he had been watching had been waging for quite a while now. The Guardians and rebel scum leader were battling against Phobos's newest favourites the Sentinels. With the way Phobos had been becoming so impatient recently Cedric was starting to wonder how secure his position has Phobos's lieutenant really was. He had already received a painful and humiliating punishment and was currently hanging by a thin thread.

A new idea had occurred to him. "One which should solve his problems. So for now he held back observing the fighting. The holder of the heart of Candracar was battling well and after a while the Sentinels had apparently been incapacitated before being deposited back to Metamoor. Cedric smiled cruelly has he watched his… colleagues under go their humiliation. What a perfect time to report to Phobos and have these, automaton's look like fools. He grinned at the thought before striding off back to his book, store to return to Metamoor.

Metamoor.

Phobos's guards and martial law police force stalked the streets of Meridian. It was unwise at best to be out after curfew and risk falling into these foul creatures custody. It was the job of these brutish guards to enforce Phobos's law. Crimes such has a petty theft were ignored while speaking the dark princes name in blasphemy or showing images that were offensive to Phobos within the city limits (of course Phobos decided what these said images were) could herald dire consequences.

Two of the mud skinned lurden guards rounded the next corner checking for anyone unfortunate enough to have unknowingly broken one of Phobos's laws. Instead they found a different a site. Lying in a rather large pile were three figures each wearing black hooded 'robes. The monsters arms and legs were bound by what appeared to be plant vines. The creatures themselves were apparently unconscious. The Lurdens stared down grinning cruelly at them.

The three were loaded into a goods wagon being pulled by a pair of bull like animals and transported back to Phobos's palace.

"Phobos sat at his throne and looked about in a bored fashion. He had guards and servants at his beck and call. He could have virtually any treasure of Metamoor he desired. Yet there was one thing, which was beyond his grasp.

Earth.

Regardless of what he tried he never seemed to be able to defeat those blasted Guardians of the veil. They were his one stumbling block the one thing holding him back. But tonight that would all change.

His Sentinels would see to that. These weren't his clumsy brutish warriors these were mercilessly efficient killing machines able to take out entire armies if necessary. These warriors would not fail him.

"My lord," Phobos stared down in an irritated fashion at the guard who had interrupted him from his trail of thoughts. His cold eyes began to bore into the brutish guards sockets.

"Who dares disturb me?" Phobos demanded glaring down at the source of his irritation.

"M- my apologies my lord!" The guard stammered.

"The patrolling guards have discovered a group of intruders within the city limits,"

"What intruders? Bring them before me at once!" Phobos cried.

"At once my lord!" The guard saluted before signalling to a group waiting outside the throne room. Three unconscious warriors were hauled onto the throne room floor before Phobos. He stared at the familiar black robes and his eyes grew wide with fury.

"YOU FOOLS! THESE ARE NOT INTRUDERS!" Phobos raged. "A large blood vein swelling on his forehead.

"S-sire…? The Guard stammered in terrified confusion.

"These are my elite Sentinel warriors you imbeciles! Remove their restraints NOW!" Phobos yelled.

"A-at once my liege!" The Guard stammered. The 'plant like restraints were sawn off using the guards swords and the three warriors each rose. The steel sentinel growling lowly has it noted the guard in front of him who had just cut off his "restraints. The guard gulped heavily and backed away.

"What happened?" Phobos asked.

The guardians defeated us in battle sire. Our strength was draining low," The steel Sentinel answered.

"Were was Cedric he was supposed to be helping you?" Phobos demanded.

At that moment the familiar blond haired man walked into the throne room to answer that very question. He bowed before his prince waiting to be addressed.

"Were where you lord Cedric when the men under your charge were being defeated in battle?" Phobos asked in a calmer voice.

I chose a more secluded vantage point to observe the battle… to see how well the Sentinels would perform in battle." Cedric explained carefully choosing his words.

"You hid like a coward?" Phobos spat back disgustedly.

"Not at all my lord I merely wish to see how well our new warriors performed without aide and judging by their performance tonight…" Cedric stopped there leaving Phobos to draw his own conclusions.

"Hm you have a point… the Sentinels have not been performing well lately," this was an unexpected response from Phobos. Good but unexpected.

"Perhaps if we were to orchestrate the next battle with the Guardians in a place of our choosing?" Cedric suggested.

"Yes a wise plan but one which will require… bait," Phobos answered.

"The blade of infinity?" Cedric answered.

"Precisely." Phobos answered.

"You will return to earth and capture this weapon from the guardians this shall be the bait for my trap. Phobos smiled becoming excited at "his" plan.

"At once my liege!" Cedric answered before saluting Phobos he left to make the necessary preparations. His lord wanted the blade of infinity and Cedric thought he knew just how to get it…

Chapter 16 is on its way. Until please review.


	23. practice time

I'm back again with another chapter. Its nice to know that people are enjoying my story. I know people who write their own fics are no doubt busy with their own stuff but unless someone more or less directly tells you should stop I think people should at least try to see their fics through. Anyway on with the show:

**Chapter 16: Practice time.**

"Umph!"

Caleb was knocked hard to the floor. He quickly rolled to the left narrowly avoiding a sword slash aimed at his throat. He got to his feet and was instantly on the offensive his sword striking hard at the amateur wielders weak points. The top of the blade to throw it off balance and when the time was right a well, placed swing to the hilt would knock it out of the users hand.

Clash!

"Like so.

Caleb swung around and placed his blade about an inch away from his 'opponents throat.

"How do you keep doing that?" Will angrily asked in a baffled tone. The group had been practicing for the past two hours and during Will and Caleb's sparring rounds that was the third time he'd managed to knock her sword out of her hand.

"Practice." Caleb replied simply.

"In my line of work armed combat is necessity." He explained.

"Lets go again," Caleb said going into a duelling pose a few feet away from Will.

Will charged at Caleb. Her sword struck his near the top of the blade knocking it down. Caleb rotated his wrist to bring his blade in front of his chest in time to guard another blow to the chest. And endured several blows against his sword has he slowly rose to his feet.

"Your doing it again," He warned has Will hammered her sword into his.

"C'mon Will! I told you a dozen times already!" Caleb scolded.

"Let the sword guide your balance!"

Will took a step back giving Caleb a chance to strike. He lunged forward with his blade and will 'stepped off to the right. He came at her again his blade once again blocked by hers.

"Better!" He cried has he felt her blows get more aggressive and focused. She swung aiming for the hilt of his sword nearly knocking it out of his hand.

"Better! Keep it up!"

Her attacks wee getting faster and faster now. Until;

Clash!

Caleb looked in shock at his "sword which had been knocked out of his grasp. He then turned his head to look up the blade of the sword to its wielder who was grinning smugly.

"Not bad huh?" Will smiled.

"Yeah not bad," Caleb replied nervously.

"I think that's enough practice for now anyway." He decided.

"We better get this sword back to the silver dragon."

"Wow your really getting good with that sword thing," Hay-lin cheered on the walk home.

"Yeah you were all ka-ching! Ching! Vooor!" Irma added excitedly narrating the sound effects and miming her own sword movements has she 'did. The others looked at her confused.

"Irma! We're Guardians not Luke skywalker!" Taranee snapped.

"So? I 'cant use a little imagination? When do you think you'll get the chance to try it out on Phobos's goons?"

"I dunno," Will 'shrugged blushing slightly at all the praise she was receiving.

"I guess the next time we encounter Phobos' Sentinel creeps,"

The group passed uneasy looks at each other has they continued their trek home.

Cedric paced unevenly back and forth across his book, store. He needed to find away to retrieve the blade of infinity off of the Guardians. "But how?

"At this point a direct confrontation. Would simply end with him getting a close and personal encounter with the said sword. Something he definitely did not want. No he would have to somehow infiltrate the Guardians group to get the sword. So he'd need a second person's help. Someone close to the Guardians but whom he had a degree of manipulation over. "And Cedric new just who this second person would be.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed the "door bell ring signalling a costumer entering the building. Cedric turned his attention to his costumer.

"Welcome how my I be of service to you…

chapter 17 will be on its way soon. Until R&R just to let me know you care? While seras and dreamer have been two great long term supporters during my fic. If others are reading please drop in a review.


	24. the betrayer

Chapter 17 is here. Thanks for the note on that Hay-lin/hay lin thing seras but I wish somebody would've mentioned this earlier since I have the entire fic nearly finished and now have to manually check over twenty chapters! >. 

I would have updated sooner but this site has been going through some sort of screw up that was stopping me and probably everyone I'm guessing from logging in. anyway back to our story:

**Chapter 17: The betrayer? **

In the familiar alley way behind the Lin's family restaurant the silver dragon a small frog like creature was rummaging through the trash for its daily meal.

Blunk's head emerged from the garbage dumpster with a skinless fish held in his mouth. He continued sniffing searching for more leftover food oblivious to the looming silhouette casting over the wall behind him.

"Passsling," A low voice hissed. Blunk turned just in time to see a massive powerful hand grab hold of his torso forcing him hard against the wall. The small creature squealed and squirmed desperately trying to free himself.

"I have a job for you passsling," The voice hissed. Blunk squirmed and managed to squeeze his head out of the gap between the monsters finger and thumb. He stared up into the intimidating glare of the snake man lord Cedric.

"Blunk no help snake man! Snake man bad!" Blunk cried out defiantly.

"I don't recall giving you a choice in the matter." Cedric replied bluntly.

"The Guardians have in their possession a sword called the blade of infinity," Cedric explained staring deep into Blunk's bloodshot eyes has he 'spoke.

"You will steal this sword from the Guardians and bring it to me,"

"No! Blunk no help snake man!" the pasling squealed in defiance.

"You will do has I say! Otherwise you will die! Understand?" Cedric hissed tightening his grip on the paslings puny body. Blunk merely squealed in response trying to free 'himself enough to breathe comfortably.

"I'll take that has yes." Cedric added before slithering away has if he had been sucked into the shadows themselves.

Blunk looked about worried. Now he had two choices betray Caleb and the girls and most likely be kicked back to Metamoor on his back, side or betray the snake man and be killed.

Several hours later the girls came by the silver dragon.

"So are we gonna be doing more practice tomorrow after school? Will asked.

"More training we already trained every day for the past four days!" Irma complained.

"Yeah this type of stress could like ruin my fabulous hair!" Cornelia complained.

"Do you think such a style is easy to maintain?" she asked in a serious tone.

"What style?" Irma laughed.

When was the last time you even had your hair cut?"

"Oh puh-lease! I only have my hair done by professional stylists!" Cornelia explained waving her platinum blonde hair to emphasize her point.

The other passed a 'whatever' look at her has they proceeded down to the basement to talk to Caleb.

"Hey Caleb," Will greeted cheerily.

"Dammit!" Caleb yelled throwing the game boy in his hands onto the sofa he was sitting on.

"Like I said hi Caleb," Will repeated sarcastically.

"Wow I didn't even realise this old thing still worked," Hay lin said has she picked up the rather old toy which she used to play with when she was younger.

"Yeah I found it on the top of one those boxes," Caleb explained.

"It gets pretty boring down here all day and this little picture box looked like fun,"

"How long have you been playing this thing for? Taranee asked flipping the power switch back and forth with no result.

"Let see… about 6 hours give or take," Caleb guessed

"Six hours?" the Girls all said has one.

"Um yeah," Caleb shrugged.

"Anyway we're going to the movies are you coming?" Irma asked.

"You mean that giant picture screen that everyone stares at?"

"Yeah we're going to see the new star wars film," Hay lin answered.

"Star-'wars'…? Caleb repeated confused.

"Just c'mon you'll like it," Hay lin insisted has she and Irma each grabbed an arm pulling Caleb to his feet and guiding him out

Blunk watched from the window staring down at them he couldn't make out the words but he wasn't especially interested anyway. Instead he was staring at a sword wrapped in cloth that was on the other side of the room on top of some cardboard boxes.

"Blunk no betray girls!" Blunk declared determinedly has Cedric's words rang through his ears. The girls had treated him better than anybody and although he put up a tough front he could tell Caleb wasn't has irritated by him has he made out.

He watched has Caleb and the girls left together no doubt for Guardian related stuff leaving the sword alone and unguarded. Now was a perfect opportunity for him to steal it. Judging by how shiny it was blunk had no doubt it was probably worth a fortune on the metamoorian black market.

He reluctantly turned his back on the sword and went back to his scavenging. He stopped sniffing the air noting a familiar snake like scent.

Once again Cedric thrust the small scrawny creature hard against the wall. Blunk arms pinned down in the snake mans powerful grip.

"The Sssword," He hissed.

"Blunk no give snake man sword!" Blunk squealed.

"Listen to me carefully Passling. I will return tomorrow night and you WILL give me the sword or else you will die!" Cedric explained deadly serious. Once again he seemed to 'vanished into the shadows. If Blunk was a little brighter he might have wondered how such a massive creature could seemingly vanish into such a small space but he was just glad he was gone for now.

Blunk gulped. He couldn't betray the Guardians they would never forgive him. He climbed into his dumpster home has he tried to figure a way out of this mess he had gotten himself into…

Chapter 18 is on its way.


	25. fashion and martial law enforcement

I'm back once again with another chapter hope you enjoy:

**Chapter 18: Fashion and martial law enforcement. **

Will stared up at the wall of the classroom which had the clock mounted on it slowly watch has the minute hand crept closer and closer to the number twelve. She stared drowning at the teachers words has she if to will the hand on its journey a little faster to the number twelve.

She looked about the room to her friends Cornelia and hay-lin were staring towards the blackboard with glazed eyes Taranee was alert taking down notes has the teacher spoke and finally Irma was asleep her heading in her text book a blob of saliva hanging out the corner of her mouth. She was actually snoring the fact that the teacher or nobody else in the class had noticed yet was a miracle in Will's mind.

"Irma wake up!" Will hissed over to her. Irma's eyes blinked open and a few more times to clear her vision luckily she hadn't let out any obscene comments when she woke like she had habit of doing.

Finely after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. The pupils instantly flooded into the hallway to their lockers to retrieve their valuables and then return to their homes.

"At last I thought that class would never end!" Irma cried stretching her arms to get rid of the drowsiness she still felt from sleeping through English class.

So whadda you guys "wanna do this afternoon? Hay-lin asked.

"We could visit the mall I wanna see if the latest fashionable clothes are in yet," Cornelia suggested.

"Gee Corny Don't you have enough clothes already?" Irma asked giving her a dour look.

"Hello! I'm like popular. Its my duty to keep up with the latest fashion trends," Cornelia explained.

"Oh c'mon Cornelia you buy more clothes in a month that most people buy in a whole lifetime!" Taranee said raising her arms up to emphasize her point.

"Were do you find the space for so many fashion accessories!" she asked.

"Charity 'clothe stores. Cornelia's probably donates more clothes than all of Heatherfield put together!" Irma laughed.

"And see my fabulous clothes on third rate wannabes with no respect for the fashion industry? Has if!" Cornelia snorted. The other Girls stared in her confusion.

"What?" Cornelia asked completely oblivious to what she had said to provoke such a response.

" Looks like someone's got something in mind," Will said has the group exited the school and saw Caleb leaning against the entrance gate waiting for the girls.

"Hey Caleb what's up? Cornelia asked looked cheerful. Caleb gave her a serious look and turned to Will.

"We got trouble in Metamoor and I need your help," He answered.

"What kindof trouble? Phobos again?" Will asked.

"Yep seems he decided to set his lurdens loose on the metamoorian population. And from my experience that usually results in a lot of damage and people getting hurt."

"That's terrible, we're gonna help them right?" Hay-lin asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice,"

"What about the sword?" Will asked.

Caleb pulled his trench coat open a little revealing the sheaved sword hanging off his belt.

I brought it because we were supposed to train this afternoon but I don't think your ready to use it for real just yet," Caleb said.

"Fine we'll take it back to the silver dragon and then find a portal to Metamoor," Will 'said.

"Don't worry about that I know a portal quite close by anyway," Caleb answered solving the problem.

"Great lets go then," Will said has the group headed off to the silver dragon restaurant.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us about portals first?" Irma asked has the group 'ran off.

Finally the Guardians arrived at the silver dragon restaurant and entered the basement. Hay-lin placed the wrapped up sword on top of some of cardboard boxes.

"Are you sure its "gonna be ok just lying there like that?" taranee asked.

"Yeah Hay-lin what if your parents see it? Won't they realise its not theirs?" Irma added.

"Well were else are we gonna leave it? Its not like we can just hand to one of our friends and say hey mind looking after my illegal weapon?" Hay-lin said. Has if in answer to their question suddenly the small basement window fell open and the frog like creature that was Blunk landed in a dazed heap on top of Caleb's foldout bed.

"Hey guys! Why don't we get blunk to look after it?" Hay-lin asked running over to the Pasling and helping him to his feet.

"That slimy little wart?" Caleb snorted.

"I wouldn't trust him to look after my garbage,"

"Oh c'mon Caleb Blunk's on our side," Hay-lin said dismissively.

Will walked up to Blunk and point the blade of infinity at him.

"Argh! Blunk no want sword! Blunk no want sword!" Blunk screeched waving his hands in front of Will.

"Oh relax Blunk no ones gonna hurt you with this. We just want you to look after it for a few hours that's all," Will explained has she placed the sword into Blunk's scrawny hands. The pasling watched helplessly has the Guardians exited not giving him a chance to explain.

Blunk swallowed hard. What was he going to do now?

Chapter 19 is coming soon until R&R


	26. the debt collector

Heres another chapter for ya all hope your enjoying this.

**Chapter 19: The debt collector. **

Metamoor.

Phobos watched in an amused fashion has his lurden warriors terrorised the city of Meridian. People were running and screaming in terror and buildings were being attacked and pillaged for goods (or 'searched' has it was called). This exercise served two purposes:

Firstly it allowed the lurdens a chance to unwind. These brutish and primitive creatures were happiest when they were being violent and destructive and although being in a military formation seemed like a perfect solution to this problem Phobos found it helped if they were allowed to use their limited imagination once every so often.

Secondly it ensured the Metmoorian's morale stayed low and helped to remind who it was that held the power of this world and if they were lucky the lurdens had on occasion stumbled into illegal underground businesses and resistance stock holds during their unwinding sessions.

And so Phobos watched the water image quietly chuckling to himself has he watched the mayhem run its course. His eyes widened slightly when the image displayed five familiar young girls and an arrogant would be hero charging into to rescue the citizens of Metamoor. His lips twisted into a smile upon seeing the Guardians arrival.

"Like moths to a flame," He grinned to himself has he sat back to enjoy the fighting.

Caleb instantly ran into the fight against two lurdens directly in front of him. The first one was taken out with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and the second one was caught off guard has Caleb back flipped over the monster and swung his foot round to trip it off its feet.

Irma found her self, facing about four or five of the creatures back up against a wagon. If lurden had a decent amount of intelligence they might have wondered why she was grinning. But instead Irma back flipped on top of a cart she was in front of which had several barrels of water loaded onto it. She used her powers to levitate the barrels several feet above the monsters 'who look up in terror at this amazing feet.

"Bottoms up boys!" she smiled has realised her telekinetic grip on the barrels allow them to shatter and release their contents all over the creatures knocking them unconscious.

Hay-lin was flying about like crazy zipping narrowly between the lurdens dodging their clumsy attacks and knocking several down has she went. Eventually she came to stop to regain her senses and realised that all the lurdens around her had been knocked unconscious.

Cornelia landed in open area of the city and discovered her self surrounded by at least a dozen lurdens. "All closing to attack her.

"Do you meat heads really think I'd be that stupid?" She asked flashing a grin. The lurdens stopped their advance has the ground beneath began to shake. Has the stone had come to life it move like a wave of water knocking the lurdens off of their feet. Cornelia then brought a series of vines to hold down her would be 'attackers.

Taranee had group of lurdens advancing on her. She smiled wicked and aimed her palms forward spraying out two blankets of flame to chase off the panicking monsters. She looked around to see her opponents defeated.

"Smokin!" She smiled blowing her finger, which had smoke flowing off it like an extinguished candle.

Will looked about the five or six creatures surrounding her. She attacked the first punching it in the chest 'near its wide jaw which was practically melded with its torso so it had no actual neck. She then back flipped away landing a heavy double, footed kick into the back of another lurden advancing behind her. She performed another back flip to land in the middle of the lurdens. She was caught off guard when a heavy blow to the back of her neck knocked her to the ground.

Will stared up to see the, a crude stone axe like weapon looming over her head. She grabbed a sword, which was conveniently lying next to her and used to the block the blow. She then bolted to her feet and a series of fast and rapid blade movements later the surrounding lurdens had fallen leaving the Guardians in a mass of unconscious warriors.

"Well that was fun," Irma smiled has the Guardians regrouped the Metamoorian's emerging from their hiding places.

"This doesn't feel right," Will replied uneasily.

What do you mean will Taranee 'asked confused.

"Think about it why would Phobos terrorize his own city when he knows we'll show up to stop him," Will 'explained.

"Maybe he's loosing his touch?" Irma shrugged while making a swirling motion with her finger at the side of her forehead.

"Or maybe it's a…"

"Diversion!" The group said at the same time before heading back to the portal to Heatherfield.

Heatherfield.

Blunk sat uneasily in his dumpster home waiting for the inevitable. He stared down at the wrapped sword, which Will had entrusted him with. Although he wasn't really a part of the Guardians group not a proper part anyway. He still considered himself to be on their side if only for the protection they could provide for him from all his so, called friends on Metamoor.

Sooner or later the snake-man would show up to take the sword off of him. Blunk thought he could be brave and try to stop Cedric from stealing the weapon off him. But in reality what could such a small and weak creature do against something like lord Cedric. He didn't have to wait long to find out has the familiar long shadow appeared on the alleyway wall heralding the arrival of Cedric. Blunk stared up at the massive intimidating form and did his best to look to brave.

"You have done well passling," Cedric hissed.

"Perhaps I will spare your pathetic life after all. Now hand over the blade of infinity," He demanded reaching out to grab the sword.

"Snake-man no take sword from Blunk yelled in defiance. With that he quickly scrambled up the wall onto the roof of the silver dragon. One of a paslings handier abilities 'their rather moist and sticky hands allowed them to scale vertical surfaces with ease.

Cedric appeared in front of the fleeing pasling curling his tail round Blunk to block his escape.

"Has I said earlier I don't recall giving you a choice in the matter," Cedric hissed has he squeezed the life out the pasling. He dropped Blunk to the floor leaving him unconscious but alive. Cedric then moved over to retrieve the blade of infinity wrapped tightly in the paslings hands.

A brief but intense flash of light flashed in the alley behind the silver dragon. A moment later a man with long blonde hair tied in a fish tail exited the alley carrying a sword wrapped in a blanket.

"_My master will be most pleased with this," _Cedric thought to himself a cruel grin crossed his face.

that's all for the moment more coming soon.


	27. discoveries

Chapter 20 has arrived enjoy all:

**Chapter 20: Discoveries. **

Heatherfield.

The door to 'Lin's basement burst open signalling the return of Caleb and the Guardians. The group looked about but to their surprise discovered the room was empty.

"Blunk! Blunk are you in here?" Caleb called out.

"I don't think he's here," Hay-lin answered Caleb's question.

"Dammit! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that walking wart! Especially not with something like this!" Caleb growled has he thought of what he what would do once he got his hands on Blunk.

"Back up Caleb we don't know Blunk's done anything with the sword yet. Right now all we know is he's not here," Will 'said trying to calm Caleb down a little.

The group headed out to the alleyway to look for Blunk. After a minute or two Hay-lin found him unconscious lying next to his dumpster home.

"Hey guys I found him!" Hay-lin called. The group gathered round the unconscious pasling. The sword was no were in sight.

"I'll give him a little wake up call," Irma smiled she placed her hand over Blunk's head and small bubble of water emerged and splashed over the paslings face the ice cold water waking him up with a start.

"Argh!" Blunk yelled has he jumped to his feet trying get rid of the horrible cold and wet sensation across his face. When he regained his bearings he looked up to see five Guardians and one angry Caleb staring down at him.

"Blunk what happened to the sword?" Will asked in a stern voice.

"Blunk… no have sword anymore," Blunk replied gingerly.

"Well were is it then?" Caleb asked has he gently bounced his fist against his palm.

"Snake-man show up and try to take sword from Blunk! Blunk say no! Sword not snake-mans! Blunk and snake-man fight! Blunk is GRRR! GRR! But snake-man beat blunk and took sword…" Blunk explained performing a little "play by play has he went through the story.

"You gave the sword to Cedric?" Will concluded.

"Not give! Blunk fight snake-man!" "Blunk declared going into a boxing pose.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Irma groaned.

"We can't let phobos keep that sword. Its power is directly linked to Candracar," Will 'explained.

"Looks like we're going to have to pay another visit to Metamoor.

Metamoor.

Cedric marched proudly down the corridors of the palace he entered into the throne and bowed before prince Phobos holding out his 'masters prize.

"My lord I present to you the blade of infinity," Cedric proudly announced.

"Excellent Cedric. With this sword I can finally find a way to tap into and claim the infinite energies of Candracar has my own." Phobos said a huge malicious grin slicing through his face.

"And it is perfect bait to lure in and finally destroy the Guardians." Phobos laughed.

"Soon my Sentinel warriors will be recharged and when the Guardians arrive we will finally destroy them!" Phobos explained has he 'place the sword in a special designed machine designed to siphon out the blades raw power.

Now the only thing left to do was wait…

That's all for now. Please review even if I'm doing a bad job.


	28. plans of action

**Chapter 21: Plans of action. **

Heatherfield.

The Guardians were waited anxiously for Caleb to arrive at Will's apartment. Irma was slumped into an arm, chair in a bored fashion. Cornelia was fine, tuning her makeup. Taranee and Hay-lin just sat on the sofa nervously each trying to think of something encouraging 'to say but not coming up with anything. "While Will was pacing back and forth about the living room. She had been edgy all day and the fact of not being able to do anything at this moment was slowly driving her insane.

"This is crazy we should be doing something not sitting around doing nothing!" Cornelia finally said breaking the seemingly endless silence.

"I know Cornelia but we need a plan we can't just go rushing headlong into Phobos's castle not when he has the Sentinels and the only weapon capable of defeating them," Will said trying to calm her fellow Guardian.

"We beat them last time didn't we?" Cornelia reminded Will.

"Yes and they nearly destroyed half of Heatherfield in the process not to mention we barely had enough strength left to fight by the time we were finished,"

"Besides Caleb is on his way with a plan. So we just gotta sit tight for the moment,"

At that moment the group was startled has the front door was, kicked open. The girls jumped collectively in shock and turned to see Caleb or more accurately Caleb legs and what appeared to be a large pile of dusty scrolls above them covering his entire torso and finally his head bobbing up from behind the pile trying to see were he was going.

"Um what's all this?" Irma asked has the pile 'was dumped onto the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Maps." Caleb answered simply.

"Maps?" Will repeated taking one to examine.

"Yep. Every entrance to the palace every route and hallway and sewer access is marked on these," Caleb explained.

"These could take hours to go through!" Irma complained.

"Could but won't." Will corrected her pulling out the heart of Candracar.

"Spread all the maps across the floor," she instructed. The girls did so until the array of dust rolls of paper covered most of the living room floor.

"Ok here goes," Will 'said. The others looked at her confused. Will closed her eyes began concentrating the maps spread about the floor with covered in a pink liquid like energy substance. The liquid then began to form a column of pink light in the middle and the group watched in amazement has a holographic representation of the castle appeared detailing every route and chamber entrance and exit. Everything displayed on the collection of maps had been combined and transformed into a three dimensional map for the group to study.

"Wow." Hay-lin said simply has she stared boss eyed at the miniature palace.

"This is a new trick," Irma managed to say has she stared at the illusionary image.

"A little something I've been working on," Will explained.

"I tried with a picture a few weeks ago and then worked out I could do a similar thing with maps and graphs and stuff," She explained. The others stared at her and she grinned sheepishly has if it would somehow stop their stares.

"This looks pretty accurate," Caleb said examining the image.

These routes will be heavily guarded," He explained pointing to the corridors that appeared to lead along to throne room bypassing the mess hall on route.

"But these sewer routes hardly have any protection," He said pointing to a tunnel in a large network which fed right up into the palace.

"Hey were this one go?" Will asked pointing to one route.

The girls stared at the point Wills finger was indicating.

"It looks like 'its directly beneath to the throne room lie a tube or elevator shaft," Taranee said.

Do they even have elevators in Metamoor?" Irma asked dumbly. The others shot her annoyed glare.

"But it doesn't lead anywhere," Will said ignoring Irma's comment and she was right the shaft simply went down and about a foot before the floor the image simply trailed off into nothingness.

"Must be something Phobos wanted to keep secret so he never included whatever that shaft leads to on the palace diagrams," Caleb reasoned. It was a safe assumption Phobos palace was likely littered with trap doors and other booby traps that the girls rarely triggered because they usually flew a foot or so off the ground when travelling the palace and so never triggered any hidden switches.

The group spent the next hour arranging their plans every from leaving time to necessary supplies and access routes was planned. After a while the intercom buzzed. Will answered and heard her mother's voice.

"Will honey its me I'm coming up," The voice said.

"Err…ok mom," Will 'replied frantically signalling her friends to clear up everything scattered about the room. She rushed over and 'use the heart on the 3D diagram and watched has the image was sucked into the crystal orb. The door opened a split second later and a 'some what suspicious Susan Vandom entered to discover Will and her friends all frozen with what appeared to be dusty old scrolls.

"What's going on here?" She asked suspiciously.

We…were…'err…playing dungeons and dragons! It's a school project!" Will said desperately stumbling for words anything to satisfy her moms curiosity.

"Well ok," She said seemingly satisfied.

"I'm sorry but your friends will have to leave now I'm about to start making dinner," Susan said has she carried her groceries through to the kitchen.

Wills fellow Guardians and Caleb filed out one by one Will saying goodbye to each in turn.

"So how do feel about meatloaf tonight?" Susan asked grinning hopefully at her daughter Will grinned nervously back.

"Sounds great," she answered.

Metamoor.

Phobos watched has the worshippers chanted their strange incantations and spells to whatever deity they worshipped. The Sentinels were being recharged for their next battle. The guards removed several shrunken corpse who had been offered has sacrifices to awaken these creatures from their slumber. One of the worshippers approached Phobos.

"The Sentinels are ready to be re-awakened my liege," He said in a dead monotone voice.

"But I must caution you that after their power drains they will require an enormous amount of energy to reawaken a third time." The worshipper explained.

"Don not concern yourself," Phobos replied.

"After the Sentinels have completed their assigned task I will be able to power them indefinitely," He said his facing twisting into a cruel grin has he spoke.


	29. sewer diving

I'm back with another chapter. I noticed I haven't been getting any reviews recently. Even if this has gone bad please let me know and free me ignorance. Anyway on to chapter 22:

**Chapter 22: sewer diving. **

"Heatherfield behind the mall.

The guardians stood waiting over the 'portal which happened to be positioned directly over a sewer manhole cover. Caleb and the four Guardians were missing only one member to complete their team. Unfortunately without this said member their was no 'team' per say just four teenage girls and an over confident adventurer. Once again Will Vandom was running late.

Without Will the Guardians had no leader and no powers because when they were Guardians the girls four respective elements water for Irma fire for Taranee earth for Cornelia and finally air for Hay-lin rested in the heart of Candracar which Will carried within her.

The assumption was that it dissolved into energy and merged with wills natural energy or soul/spirit if you like. And that aside the other interpretation of the term was a rather a disgusting one at best!

"I wonder what's keeping Will?" Taranee thought out loud. Has if in answer to her question her red headed friend made her entrance. What exactly had kept her no one was sure but she didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Well you took your time didn't you? I thought we agreed we were leaving at eight," Irma said in a mock strict voice.

"Sorry couldn't be helped my astral drop was on the blink again," Will replied.

"It tried to follow me here twice! It's hard enough sneaking out of the apartment without having to do it in stereo! She explained.

"Did you guys set up your doubles okay? Will asked.

"Yep, no problem here, mines fine," the others answered. Will groaned again. She had mastered most of her other abilities pretty well but she just couldn't seem to get the knack of creating her astral drop clone.

"Anyway 'lets get started," she said she held her palms in front of her chest and the heart of Candracar materialised floating above her hands.

"Guardians unite!"

Caleb watched the amazing transformation has the five girls were transformed into five young women. He had to shield his eyes because of the intense light but he was almost positive the girls were naked when they changed. The glow faded and he found himself staring at the five newly transformed Guardians. Before coming to earth Caleb had never seen girls quite like this (especially not with the wings) so he found he had to mentally slap himself a bit to make sure he didn't stare to hard. Luckily the girls seemed oblivious to this or maybe they just ignored it. He then remembered what Irma had said the other day about him staring at their butts. Did he stare? He spent a lot of time chasing the girls through corridors and such on meridian so it was possible his eye, sight had lined up that way on occasion.

"Caleb? Caleb!" Will yelled.

"Huh?" Caleb said snapping back into reality.

"At last I thought you were gonna start drooling for a minute! Will sighed.

"C'mon lets go already,"

"Right," Caleb answered. He was going have to watch were his eyes wandered from now on!

Metamoor.

A portal in the Metamoorian sewer system sliced a scar in reality has it deposited its six travellers. The Guardians stood up in a disgusted fashion wiping away whatever vile substance was ruining their Guardian outfits.

"Can't we have one just one visit to Metamoor were we don't either have a hard landing or land in some foul smelling disgusting goo?" Taranee complained. Here eyes were squeezed shut as if she were trying to will the foul liquid substance away.

The Guardians made their way onto a raised platform and stared down at their ruined outfits.

"Oh man! I hate when my outfit gets ruined like this!" Cornelia groaned. Will sighed at her typical response though she had to admit if not for the whole secret identity thing she would definitely wear her guardian attire more often. She felt so proud and confident in it and she loved the free flowing sleeves though right now she'd gladly trade for anything that didn't 'wreak of sewage waste.

I think I can fix this," Irma said pointing a now sparkling index finger into the air. The sparkle flowed over the girls who watched in amazement has they fell around them like miniature falling stars taking with them the filth and grime that had been soaked into their costumes leaving them looking and feeling brand new.

"Wow that was great," Hay-lin said admiring her now sparkly outfit.

"You can do our laundry any time!" Hay-lin giggled.

"What do I look like washing machine?" Irma said in mock anger.

"Can we get going now?" Caleb snapped.

"Ooh! Aren't we grumpy?" Irma taunted.

"I just wanna get move a on before we run into one of Phobos's…" "Caleb was interrupted by a powerful roar that seemed to shake tunnel. A strange sound could be heard like knives scratching on stone. And soon a massive spider like creature with what appeared to be a humanoid upper body emerged from the shadows.

"Pets," Caleb finally finished has the Guardians stared in shock at the creature before them.

We're nearing the end now, Chapter 23 will be up tomorrow.


	30. dead things

**Chapter 23:** **Dead things.**

"Guardians attack!" Will called out has the man-spider creature proceeded to charge into them. Caleb was the first into battle. He pulled out his sword and somehow got lucky landing the blade just below the section were the humanoid torso was fused with its arachnid body. The creature continued its advancing not even acknowledging the attack.

"What the…?" Caleb called out has his assault went ignored. He the looked closer and noticed how dry and leathery the skin was. Even the blood was coming out in slow lumpy bubbles instead of flowing normally. Whilst the Guardians spun around the creature dodging its bladed legs and launching their elemental attacks Caleb leaped onto the creatures back to assault the upper torso. He swung his sword going for a decapitating blow. But just has the blade 'began to move the creature turned and stopped the attack by catching the blade in its powerful arm. The creature turned towards Caleb. He gasped in shock has he met the gruesome visage. The 'creatures skin was shrivelled up large chunks missing like burnt paper revealing the now grey bone. The creature had six empty eye sockets running down its forehead each glowing with an unnatural eerie green light. The creature grabbed Caleb by the shoulder and flung him hard into a nearby wall.

"Caleb!" Will called out has she saw him impact heavily against the hard stone before slumping down onto the floor. She flew hard towards him but was blocked by the giant spider-monster. It swung its large fists at her and Will dodged each blow using her speed before landing a powerful superhuman blow to the creature's head. In fact it so powerful the monsters head completely dislocated from its shoulders. Will watched in shock has the monster grabbed its misaligned head and with a sickening crunch realigned its head into its proper position. She was so shocked by this gruesome display that she didn't notice the monsters abdomen aiming at her from behind until the last second when she spun around just in time for a foul sticky substance to impact against her hold her arms against the wall and covering her mouth preventing her from calling out. She watched in horror has the monsters inhuman glowing eyes came in close to examine her. Its mouth open revealing a foul breath and a pair viscous grey mandibles emerged.

"Will!" Taranee called out. She flew in front Will guarding her from the foul dead thing and aimed her palms at the monster releasing a massive blast of flame, which engulfed the monsters entire torso. Slowly over the next couple of minutes the group watched in horror watched has creature was destroyed by Taranees attack. She turned around and pulled the web like substance off of Will's face.

"Phew!" She said gasping for air.

"But couldn't you taken that stuff off me a little sooner?" She smiled has Taranee freed her.

"Sorry I was a little busy," Taranee replied.

"What was that thing?" Hay-lin asked looking towards Caleb for answers.

" A Necross," Caleb answered.

"A what?" The girls asked collectively.

"A Necross warrior, " Caleb repeated.

"Basically a reanimated corpse. It was a dark arts form performed by necromancer cults, outlawed centuries ago." Caleb explained.

"You mean like a zombie?" Irma asked doing a zombie face to emphasize her point.

"Err yeah sortof…" Caleb replied has tried to workout exactly what Irma was imitating.

"Anyway let's move girls," Will said has she 'went back into leader mode and the group raced off into the tunnel system.

The palace.

"Even in death you disappoint me…" Phobos sighed has he watched the Guardians leave the ashes that were once the reanimated general Archeron one of Phobos's former lieutenants. After his death Phobos had had his body reanimated so it could be used to guard the sewer system.

He watched disinterestedly has the Guardians accessed the palace.

"Order your guards to abandon their positions," Phobos commanded Cedric.

"We want to give our guests the correct reception." He smiled. Cedric grinned back knowing what to do. He was looking forward to this…

In the palace dungeons Caleb and the Guardians looked about in confusion. There was no guards or security any were to be seen.

"Guess we're expected," Irma said examining the empty room.

"This has got trap written all over it," Cornelia whispered. Hay-lin nodded in agreement.

C'mon lets go, and stay alert," Will said in a low hushed voice.

The Guardians made their way through the palace towards the throne room. On the way they met no guards or resistance of any kind.

Finally they reached the tall double doors of the throne room.

"You guys ready?" Will asked preparing to push the door open. The group nodded collectively.

"No!" Irma gulped not really wanting to know what kind of trap was about to be sprung on them.

Will slowly opened the doors ignoring Irma's remark. The doors opened with a large yawning creak. The Guardians led by Caleb entered the wide throne room cautiously. Wills "eyes brightened has at the top of the stairs directly in front of Phobos's throne was the sword the blade of infinity. Placed into a golden clamp device of some Metamoorian design.

"Welcome Guardians," a voice said from the shadows.

Will searched for the voices source and her eyes grew intense has she saw Phobos emerge from the shadows.

"Phobos," Will hissed.

"Give us back the blade!" Will demanded pointing an accusing finger at Phobos.

"So you can leave before we've had our fun?" A new voice asked. The group turned to their left to see Cedric emerge in all his snaky glory flanked on either by the three Sentinels.

"I don't think so…" He said his facing slicing into a grin filled with knife like teeth.

Only two more to go now. Now how about a review or two?


	31. the showdown

Here's another chapter. In response to witchlovers recent review I'm not mad about the reviews I'm receiving its just that when you go for four or five chapters without any it seems has though no ones reading/enjoying my story but I'm always greatful for others words of encouragement and advice. Anyway lets continue:

**Chapter 24: The showdown.**

The Guardians stood staring at Cedric and the Sentinel creatures behind him. Will stared into his cold eyes. Her on auburn eyes filled with strength and determination (probably more than she realised she had in fact).

"Sentinels destroy them!" Phobos commanded from the background. At once the three creatures charged and the Guardians charged at the same time each choosing a target to fight against. Leaving just Caleb and Cedric to fight each other.

"You cannot defeat me rebel scum!" Cedric hissed in his cruel voice has he brought his claws down into the ground were Caleb was standing only a moment earlier. He back flipped out of the way just in time instinctively drawing his sword has he landed. He charged into combat using his blade to bat away Cedric viciously swinging claws each swing threatening to rake a sizeable chunk of flesh out of his chest.

Cedric through out another punch. Which Caleb side rolled left to dodge. Cedric watched in shock has a mass of vines appeared in the crater his blow had created and quickly rapped around his wrist holding his arm down. Caleb's head swung to the left and he saw that Cornelia was using her powers to help him.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation!" She yelled over to the rebel who was still staring at her with a stupefied look on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Caleb yelled has he snapped back into reality. He charged at Cedric running up his restrained arm and swung his sword to plant a heavy blow in Cedric's face. The blade didn't actually cut his tough reptilian skin but it was enough to disorient him for a while. He leapt away and looked back with satisfaction to see Cedric stumbling blindly about.

"Care to do the honours?" Caleb asked graciously gesturing toward Cornelia.

"With pleasure," She smiled. She aiming her glowing hands at the still disoriented Cedric and watched has a mass of vines emerged around his tail torso and arms holding him in 'place.

"You fool!" Phobos cried.

"Sentinels destroy them now!" The prince cried in anger has he watched the battle run its course.

Oh sure give them encouragement why don't you? Will thought sarcastically has she found herself dodging in and out of the steel Sentinels huge lightning fast katana blades even faster. Finally she spotted an opening. She fell backwards allowing herself to pass through a narrow fraction of a second gap. And in the same motion kicked the monsters blade cause it to go straight into the Sentinels seemingly empty hood.

"That should do some damage," She smiled has stepped back to watch the result of her attack. Strangely the blade didn't pierce through the back of the hood like she was expecting it to instead it was simply removed from the hood has the Sentinel began advancing for another attack.

"Not good," Will gulped.

Irma and Taranee were dealing with the ice Sentinel.

"Taranee get him with one of your fire blasts!" Irma said has she dodged the 'creatures bladed fists.

"I'm trying he won't hold still though!" Taranee replied has she tried to get a lock on the fast moving creature.

Irma back flipped away from the monster giving Taranee the opportunity to strike. She threw out a huge fireball and watched has the Ice sentinel produced a protective ice bubble to shield itself from the blow. Has soon has the attack impacted the shield melted from the intense heat sending the ice Sentinel skidding several feet away from the two Guardians. They watched has it brought its right arm forward and two streams of freezing mist appeared out either end of its fist materializing into a double bladed ice sword.

"Whoa! I didn't know he could do that!" Irma yelled has she watched the monsters trick.

Hay-lin found her up against the rock Sentinel. Air versus solid rock wasn't the best match up in her mind but she did her best. Each time the monster came close enough to attack she used her air, based powers to force it against the wall each time knocking a sizeable chunk out it.

"Got ya!" she cheered to herself has she watched the monster impact heavily against the far wall. Before the dust could even settle the rock Sentinel charged towards her using its super speed and landing a heavy blow against her chest that sent Hay-lin skidding across the stone floor. She looked up to see the Sentinels heavy stone fists primed over her head ready for the blow and closed her eyes to brace 'herself. She waited but no blow occurred. Hay-lin peeked her eyes open to see a series of vines that were holding the rock sentinel off from attacking her.

"Cornelia!" she called out.

"Any time!" Cornelia replied giving her, a 'thumbs up.

Will still had her hands full dealing with the steel sentinel. How exactly she was still able to dodge its attacks she had no idea but considering the alternative she just kept on moving. Somehow the Sentinel caught off her guard. Its first sword placed sideways in front of her chest and then its second sword rotated forward towards her causing her to step backwards and loose her footing.

She feel onto her butt and watched has the Sentinels swords were primed and ready for the finishing blow it swung and-

Kaching!

Will looked up and saw Caleb putting all his strength into blocking the two massive blades with his own sword.

"Get the blade hurry!" Caleb cried.

"Right!" She responded. She took off towards the sword. She stood in front of the restraining type machine and proceeded to grab the handle.

"ARGH!"

An intense and powerful shock went into her arm has she grabbed the blade. The shock was so strong her fingers couldn't close around the handle before she was forced backwards from the sheer volume of the attack.

"What the?" She gasped in shock.

"Fool the blade serves me now," Phobos answered her unspoken question has he slowly advanced towards her.

"We'll see!" Will retorted. She plunged again for the sword handle. The shock was intense and powerful but now that she had a chance steel herself for it her hand slowly closed around the handle. With a mighty pull she tore the blade of infinity free from its restraining device and flung it triumphantly into the air.

"Impossible!" Phobos cried.

Will lowered the sword, which was still crackling with dark energy around her hand trying to force her to relinquish her grip and stared at Phobos.

"I've been waiting along time for this…"

chapter 25 will be up tomorrow. We are now very close to the end.


	32. the Sentinels fall

Heres chapter 25. hope you enjoy:

**Chapter 25: The Sentinels fall.**

"No! Its impossible!" Phobos cried in 'disbelieve. Standing about ten feet away from the dark prince was the keeper of the heart of Candracar and Guardian of the veil staring determinedly at him. In her hand the blade of infinity dark energy crackling about the handle has it tried to force 'Will to release her grip on the blades handle.

"Impossible!" Phobos repeated

"The blade is guarded by my powers! You should even be able to hold the sword!"

Phobos had placed a special spell on the blade causing it to attack anyone who attempted to take it. Right now an intense and powerful energy was constantly coursing through Will's arm like an electric shock. She blocked out the pain and focused on maintaining her grip. In fact by now she wasn't sure she could let go even if she wanted to because of the electric energy causing the muscles in her fingers to contract.

"You can't take away what rightly belongs to Candracar!" Will replied has she pulled out the heart of Candracar. She placed the crystal orb in the special indent of the handle clicking it into place. The painful electric energy began to disappear. A deep pink energy glow began flowing into the blade filling like a luminous pink liquid then tendrils of pink energy climbed out of the blade and along her arm climbing up to her chest. The energy filling her arm with a strange tingling sensation has it 'went. Will opened her eyes not realising that she had even closed them. They glowed pink for a moment before turning back to their usual auburn gold. She stared down at her fellow Guardians and the Sentinel creatures they were battling all of which had stopped to watch the spectacle.

She strolled towards the monsters casually. The rock Sentinel was first. Going into a threatening stance it raced at her. Will watched has the monster charged at her has if it were in slow motion. Its heavy fist slowly lunged toward her. She easily dodged the attack. And smashed the glowing blade into the back of the creatures head causing it to collapse into rubble. The rest of its body crumbled on the floor now only stone and empty robes.

"Whoa!" Irma yelled in shock. The others were all equally surprised and could barely talk. All of the sudden their friend and leader had been transformed into this terrifyingly powerful warrior. She noted the ice Sentinel next and Irma and Taranee immediately backed off leaving the monster to meet its fate.

"The Sentinel charged at her but moving impossibly fast even faster than what her Guardian speed should allow, Will counter charged and deflected each of the creatures attacks almost effortlessly. She plunged her glowing blade into the ice Sentinels torso and watched has it evaporated into mist leaving behind its empty robes.

"Two down…" Will said grimly her eyes scanning for the final Sentinel. Which was apparently no were in sight. Caleb and other Guardians searched wildly for the final Sentinel.

"Will behind you!" Caleb yelled desperately. Will turned to see the final Sentinel coming at her. It was moving so slow she thought. It must have hid in the support beams near the ceiling. Its blades were already in motion Will deflected each blow effortlessly. The speed of its sword increased even faster but 'Will continue to deflect each blow without even needing to move. It was has if her arm was on autopilot and she didn't need to put any effort in at all. With a powerful swing the Sentinel was sent skidding across the floor into the wall leaving a large crater were it stopped.

Will aimed the blade at the monster and a powerful beam of intense pink energy shot out going straight into the creatures void like hood. It screamed an in human scream has the horrible energy tore it apart. The Guardians watched in horror has the pink light started glowing in the gaps of its armoured forearms and shattered like glass just like its two brothers the Sentinel collapsed its armour in broken and shattered pieces across the floor and its now empty robes scattered about.

"Whoa!" Irma repeated. She had intended to say something more along the lines of that was awesome or you go girl etc but "whoa" was all she managed to get out.

The glow in the blade faded returning its normal silver colour. Will suddenly felt herself going light headed and she fell to the floor has her energy suddenly rushed away from her.

"Will!" Caleb called out he ran to catch her just before she hit the floor.

Will felt herself fall has if from a great height. She could hear fellow Guardians calling to her has if from a great distance. Then her vision faded and she seemed to be travelling through an infinite white passageway travelling at incredible speeds. The journey seemed to abruptly end and she surveyed her surroundings a massive fortress made of what appeared to be cloud or marsh mellow like substance (though she highly doubted it was the latter!) in the distance. In front of her stood a tall figure of about twenty five Will guessed in brilliant white elegant robes.

"Candracar!" Will breathed in shock.

"That is correct Guardian. Welcome back…" The Oracle said.

I'm not quite done just yet one more chapter and then we will have finally reached the end. Until then R&R


	33. Returning home

Here we have it chapter 26 the final part to my little epic. Hope you like:

**Chapter 26: Returning home. **

"Welcome back young Guardian I see you defeated your latest enemy." The oracle said. Will stared about 'herself in wonder no matter how many times she visited Candracar it all seemed impossibly overwhelming.

"The Sentinels." Will answered.

"You have defeated the Sentinels and retrieved the blade of infinity." The Oracle announced.

"That sword. What was that that happened to me back there?" Will asked has she remembered how she so effortlessly defeated the Sentinels.

"Ah yes you are no doubt referring to the blade of infinities special powers." The oracle responded

"Special… powers?" Will asked.

"That is correct. You see the blade has been passed down from generation to generation of Guardians. The memories of that Guardian are imprinted into the sword so that Guardian can call fourth that knowledge when needed. Has you just experienced when you used the blade to gain the fighting talents of all other Guardians who have wielded the sword before you." The Oracle explained.

"I did that? Without even realising it?" The keeper asked.

"I believe it was more your subconscious that activated the swords true power. But Yes Guardian you activated the sword."

"Wow…" Will breathed.

"Wow' Indeed. The Oracle replied smiling.

But now it is time for the blade to return to Candracar. Unfortunately it is to powerful a weapon to be left in any one persons possession even a Guardian of the veil." The oracle said holding out his hand.

Will looked at her waist and was surprised to discover the blade of infinity hanging off her pants. She could see no visible hook or belt to hold it to her waist but it sat perfectly comfortably on her slim Guardian figure all the same. She grabbed the sword and knelt down on one knee holding it by the blade and presenting it to the Oracle the way a knight might present a sword or trophy to his king.

"I will place this in a new stronghold on Metamoor. One that Phobos does not know about. Were it will wait until a new generation of Guardians needs its powers. The oracle said has he took, the sword by the handle and examined the blade.

"Now it is time for you to return to your friends Guardian," The Oracle said.

Will was about to respond when a strange white light flooded her vision. For a moment she thought she had gone blind. And then she began to hear muffled voices.

"_Is she all right?" _Asked one voice

"_I think she coming to," _another voice said

Wills eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw her friends were gathered around her look concerned. Caleb first she realised her head wasn't on the cold floor but cupped in something. "Something firm but gentle. She looked to her left and saw Caleb arm running down and past her head. Her head was in his hand the other wrapped partially around her thin waist. She smiled weakly has she enjoyed being in his arms.

"Will are you ok?" Irma asked. She unexpectedly jolted fully back into reality seeing her friends staring down at her. Irma Taranee Cornelia and Hay-lin could all be seen poking around Caleb trying to get a look in to see if she was ok.

"I'm ok," She replied stepping up from Caleb's gripped. Has she got up and her head 'raised towards Caleb's he suddenly realised his arm was still around her waist. He blushed quickly releasing her from his grip.

"Err sorry about that," He said sheepishly blushing a little more has he looked into her beautiful auburn eyes.

"No problem," Will replied blushing back.

"So what happened to the sword Will?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah it just sortof disappeared!" Irma added spreading her arms for emphasis.

"Oh the Oracle took it," Will replied.

"He said he was gonna put somewhere safe until a new Guardian generation needs it."

"To bad we could've kicked some major Phobos butt with that thing," Irma smirked remembering Will's battle.

"What happened you back there with the fighting the Sentinels thing?" Hay-lin asked.

"Yeah you were like a Sentinel butt kicking machine!" Irma exclaimed over dramatically.

"I honestly don't know," Will 'shrugged.

C'mon lets go home anyway I'm tired of kicking bad guys butts for the moment! Say where's Phobos?" Will suddenly asked. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about him until now. The Guardians looked wildly about the throne room.

"He must've ran when we weren't looking," Cornelia said.

"Well at least we still have snake-butt here-" Hay lin said gesturing to a set of empty plant vine restraints which earlier held lord Cedric.

"Oh! You gotta be kidding me!" Irma cried slapping her forehead.

"Ah never mind," Will said dismissively.

"I don't think my mom would let me have another pet anyway," She laughed.

The group laughed has they strolled out of the palace.

"So what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Will asked.

"Well we could save the world but… we've already done that this week," Irma said.

Caleb trailed a few feet back.

I'll never understand those girls," He sighed to himself before following them out of the palace.

"Underneath the palace.

"Failure! FAILURE! All you do is FAIL ME!" Phobos roared to bowing lord Cedric.

"Now the question is… how do I punish you?" Phobos said. Cedric gulped heavily has he saw his masters cruel eyes spark with dark energy…

End.

And that's your lot. I'll be awaiting overall reviews. Now that this is done and dusted I just have to decide what to write next I'm considering a W.I.T.C.H/buffy crossover fic. I know someone has already started one but what the heck. It may be a while though since I only have a very vague story idea. Anyway hope you've enjoyed this and until my next fic I bid you good day.


End file.
